What Happens Now!
by Bad Boy Lover 4eva
Summary: Everthing has happened. Power, deaths, funerals, emotional moments, destruction. Wht will happen next? read n find out KaiHil TalaOC
1. Default Chapter

I don't normally write fanfics that often but since I haven't got much to do anymore, I might aswell. I have done another story called 'Enter Deathfire and Shadowstalker' for X-men evolution but I don't think that's going well so I'll get rid of that one soon. Please read and review and please don't do any flames or any of the crap! Anyway this is set after the second world tournament I also have no idea what to call this story so for now its called "What happens now?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter one   
  
It was about a week after the second world tournament the Bladebreakers had won. The BladeBreakers were discussing what to do over at Tyson's place. None of them had seen Hilary all week.  
  
"Where's Hilary?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" Max asked back  
  
"Cause she is normally here bugging us," Kenny replied for Tyson.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tyson said getting fed up with the conversation already.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Ray asked.  
  
"Don't know but we're all coming back here if there's another world tournament," Max replied.  
  
"Well I'm leaving soon anyway," Kai said who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Why?" Ray asked. Kai sighed  
  
"This isn't my home," Kai said in a depressed way and left shutting the door behind him. He was half way down the street when he thought of Hilary. _I wonder where Hilary is? I haven't seen_ her all _week! Wait!!! Why am I even thinking of her?_ Kai thought as he walked out of Tyson's house and garden  
  
He carried on walking through town until not knowing or caring where he was going.  
  
It wasn't until he was passing the beach that he cared. For a certain girl with brown hair was standing before the sea, doing nothing but staring at the sea.  
  
_Hilary_ Kai thought to himself.  
  
------------------------Hilary's POV-------------------------   
  
That's it! Guess my life has ended! They're never gonna talk to me now! Especially Kai!  
  
Why did I have to have a crush on Kai?  
  
I stare at the sea paying no attention to my surroundings. It's not like I have over friends to hang around with anymore. They all ditched me because I was hanging around with Tyson and that!  
  
Silent tears begin to fall down my cheeks! I have so many problems that people don't know about. I wish they would just go away.  
  
I turn around with the intentions of going home to cry but instead came face to face with him.  
  
----------------Normal POV--------------------  
  
Hilary stayed quiet before the leader of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hi Kai," Hilary said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Kai asked concerned about the tears that were still falling down her cheeks.  
  
Hilary realised this and wiped the tears away. "Nothings wrong!" she lied. _Why would you care if_ _there was something wrong anyway?!_ Hilary thought to herself.  
  
"There is because you've avoided me and the others all week," Kai said.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Hilary said.  
  
"But I do worry. Especially about you," Kai said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that's it for now. I don't own anything that I write fanfics for so please don't complain about that.  
  
Please read and review and just check out my other story just to see what it's like coz if some1 actually does review it I might put up the next chapter for it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with another chapter but since no-one reviewed I hadn't updated in a while! Please read and review and I don't own beyblade!

----- ----- ------------ ------------- ------------- ---------- ------------ ---------- ----------- ----

Chapter 2  
  
---- Hilary's POV ----  
  
"Why would you worry about me? U hate me!" I asked. I was shocked at the statement that Kai had just made!  
  
I turned back round to look at the ocean. I couldn't look at his face, after what I just said. Silent tears fell down my cheeks faster and warmer than before.  
  
"Hilary. Turn Around! I'm not gonna talk to someone who can't look at me. The comment you just made isn't true. Who told you that I hated you?" Kai asked back.  
  
"It was Tyson," I said in a depressed way while turning round to face Kai. He was taller than I was so I had to look up. I looked in his eyes and I could see depression, hurt and, surprisingly enough, love.  
  
I quickly stared at the floor afraid of what else I may see. I wasn't feeling well either but that's what I get from not eating.  
  
"Tyson, was just annoyed. He didn't mean it. He likes you a lot," Kai said.  
  
"I don't care. I hate him," I said, turning back to look at the ocean.  
  
---- Tyson's place, Tyson's POV ----  
  
Why do I like her so much? It's crazy!  
  
I looked at the guys. They were talking about what to do. I got my mobile out and tried to call Hilary's mobile but all I got was the answer phone. Just like I did when I tried to call her at home.  
  
I gave up after ten minutes and decided to text her but the message wouldn't send.  
  
"Tyson, what are you doing?" Max asked as I realised he be sat in front of me.  
  
"Nothing I'm just trying to get a hold of Hilary," I replied but quickly covered my mouth as I realised what I just said.  
  
"You must like her more than you show," Max said.  
  
"Max I really don't need this," I said.  
  
"Tyson don't try and hide the fact you like Hilary. We already knew you liked her," Ray said as he joined us.  
  
"Oh man," I murmured.  
  
---- Normal POV ----

"Didn't you say we hated her to Hilary the day you won the match against Zeo," Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson looked at the floor.  
  
"Tyson that was harsh. Even Kai wouldn't do that," Max said.  
  
"Yeah what was you thinking?" Ray asked.  
  
"I don't know I just said it. I didn't want to but I did," Tyson replied.  
  
Everyone was looking at him.  
  
"At least you're not the only one that likes her in that way," Max said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked lifting up his head.  
  
"Yeah, Kai likes her aswell. I think that's why he left. To go find her," Ray replied.  
  
"If he touches her I'll kill him," Tyson said, now angry at the fact he wasn't told sooner.  
  
"Tyson after what you said she probably hates you," Kenny said  
  
"I would say hate I would say loath," Dizzi said finally joining the conversation.  
  
---- Beach , Hilary's POV ----  
  
The ocean is peaceful, unlike the thoughts in my head.  
  
It started to rain but I carried on staring at the ocean. I didn't care what happened to me after all my clothes wouldn't go see through.  
  
"Why did you believe Tyson?" He asked. I didn't answer him, I don't even know the answer to that question. He held my arm lightly and turned me round. "Hilary. I just wanna know why you let yourself believe him," Kai said.  
  
----Normal POV ----

"I don't know why! It's just when he said you that's when I let him get to me," Hilary replied. Kai knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"Don't believe everything Tyson says. I didn't when he told me you didn't like me and wanted nothing to do with me," Kai said.  
  
"He said that," Hilary asked.  
  
"Yeah. Coz he's pissed off that I like you and ..."  
  
"That I like you not him," Hilary continued.  
  
"Yeah," Kai said, "He's just ... Whats the word?"  
  
"Green with envy," Hilary suggested.  
  
"Or Jealous," Kai said.  
  
Hilary smiled and kissed Kai on the cheek.  
  
"At least your smiling again!" Kai said.

-------- ----------- ------------ ------------- --------- ----------- ------ ----- ----------- -----

That's it for a second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. Plz read and review and I don't own beyblade!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! I don't have much to say. I don't own Beyblade.  
  
---------------- ----------- ------------ ------------- ---------------- --------------- ----------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---- Kai's POV ----  
  
What the hell am I doing! Why am I telling her how I feel?  
  
'Because you like her so much' Dranzer said in his head.  
  
Dranzer why have you been in my head again?  
  
'Because it was to show you that you let your guard down! And do you know why? Because you're too busy thinking about Hilary! That's how much you like her' Dranzer said in his head.  
  
Hilary had turned to look at the ocean again. Is it me or has she got thinner?  
  
I stayed behind her and watched her. After about 5 minutes I realised she was slightly thinner than usual.  
  
---- Normal POV ----  
  
Kai stood in front of Hilary.  
  
"We need to get out of the rain!" Kai said.  
  
"I prefer staying in the rain," Hilary said in a very tired voice.  
  
"You'll get a cold and you're tired. Which isn't a good mix," Kai said.  
  
"I prefer to stay," Hilary said. She was about to fall to her knees but Kai quickly caught her. 'What have you done to yourself Hilary?' Kai thought to himself, scared of the answer.  
  
"Hilary. We're going!" Kai said and swept her off her feet.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I rented an apartment so I didn't have to stay at Tyson's. We're going there."  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Yeah," Kai replied as he carried Hilary back to his temporary apartment.  
  
"I let Tyson get to me more than you think," Hilary said.  
  
"How so?" Kai asked.  
  
"I stopped eating," Hilary replied as she enjoyed being in Kai's arms.  
  
"I thought you looked thinner. Why did you stop eating do you want to be anorexic?" Kai asked as he turned a corner and walked into a block of apartments. He took the elevator and got out at the top floor. When he got into the apartment he put Hilary on one of the sofas. That was when Kai noticed she had fallen asleep. Kai gently smiled as he looked at the sleeping girl. He then fetched a blanket and placed it over the girl.  
  
That was when his mobile rang. He quickly answered it hoping that it wasn't about Hilary!  
  
"What?" Kai asked like he usually did.  
  
"You've got to be more polite over the phone," Ray's voice replied.  
  
"Whatever! Was there something you wanted?" Kai asked as he watched Hilary sleep.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you had seen Hilary at any point when you left," Ray replied.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked.  
  
"Cause Tyson is trying to get a hold of her. He's worried about her after what he said to her," Ray replied hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, she's at my apartment at the moment sleeping. Tyson is gonna be a dead man when I see him next," Kai said.  
  
"Umm... why?" Ray asked.  
  
"She let him get to her. She hasn't eaten and I don't think she's gone home in the last week either," Kai replied, "Even I'm worried about her. But if you tell the others I said that, I'll kill you."  
  
"Sure," Ray said. That was when he heard Tyson's house phone ring in the background.  
  
"Call me back after you find out who is calling Tyson," Kai said and hung up the phone.  
  
Kai sat down in the armchair and watched Hilary silently. She hadn't woken up at any point through that conversation. 'I'm so gonna kill Tyson,' Kai thought to himself.  
  
------ Tyson's place ------  
  
Ray entered the room where Max, Kenny and Tyson we're still talking.  
  
"Who called?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hilary's mum," Max replied.  
  
"What did she want?" Ray asked.  
  
"Hilary's gone missing and it's my fault," Tyson replied with he's eyes hidden. Ray could see tears drops fall onto the floor.  
  
'Man, he is really upset about this,' Ray thought to himself.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Kai. I'll see you later," Ray said and left again. He was halfway to the park when he called Kai.  
  
"Yeah?" Kai asked.  
  
"Hilary's mum just called Tyson to see if she was there. Tyson's really upset about it," Ray replied.  
  
"How upset?" Kai asked.  
  
"He was crying," Ray replied.  
  
"He will be when I'm done with him aswell," Kai said.  
  
"No he already feels guilty. You don't need to hurt him aswell," Ray said.  
  
"Whatever. You got Hilary's home number?" Kai asked.  
  
"520-889. Should be the same area code as you," Ray replied.  
  
"You coming over to mine then," Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just as worried about Hilary as you are," Ray replied.  
  
"See you in a while then," Kai said and hung up the phone.  
  
Ray put his phone in his pocket and carried on walking. When he got to Kai's, Kai answered the door while he was on the phone.  
  
"Yeah. She's fine but is it alright if she stays here for a while... yes... I'll send Ray round to get her stuff... Bye."  
  
Kai opened the door wider and let Ray in.  
  
"Looks like I'm doing a pick-up job," Ray said.  
  
"Yeah. But don't let Tyson Know she's staying here otherwise he'll be round everyday to get on my nerves," Kai said coldly. They sat down and watched Hilary sleep.  
  
"Hard to believe she'd let Tyson get to her," Ray said.  
  
"He'll die for what he said to her," Kai said.  
  
"And to him if you touch her you'll die. But then we had to talk him out of calling Hilary every 5 minutes. He feels guilty about al of this," Ray said.  
  
"He should be," Kai said coldly.  
  
------- Tyson's place -------  
  
"Tyson," Max yelled through the door.  
  
Tyson had locked himself into the Bathroom looking for a knife that he once hide in there from Kai to piss him off.  
  
"Go away," Tyson yelled.  
  
"Tyson come on. It isn't worth it," Kenny said.  
  
"Fuck off and leave me alone," Tyson said.  
  
"Max I'm worried now," Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah me too chief. But you know Tyson once he's made up he's mind there's no way you'll stop him," Max said.  
  
"But Ma x Tyson hide Kai's knife in there ages ago. He said he'd use it when he needed," Kenny said.  
  
Max started banging on the door yelling, "Tyson open the door!"  
  
"Chief call Ray or Kai. I don't care just call one of them," Max said. Kenny ran off to find the house phone. He dialled Ray's number as quick as he could. Luckily Dizzi was charging back at his house.  
  
"Hello," Ray said.  
  
"Ray it's Kenny," Kenny said.  
  
"Hey chief what's up?" Ray asked.  
  
"Tyson locked himself in the bathroom," Kenny replied.  
  
"Didn't Tyson hide Kai's knife in there?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah Tyson's gonna use it on himself. He won't open the door or anything," Kenny replied.  
  
"Wait there. Kai wants to talk to you," Ray said.  
  
"What's he doing?" Kai asked.  
  
"He hide your knife in the bathroom and said he'd use it one day. Well he feels so guilty about what he did to Hilary that he's locked himself in the bathroom and is gonna use your knife on himself," Kenny replied.  
  
"Chief," Max yelled in the background.  
  
"Tell Tyson that Hilary's ok and tell him that if he use that knife to cut himself he'll regret having the scars that will be left behind. I'll talk to him later," Kai said.  
  
"K," Kenny said.  
  
With that they hung up the phone. Kenny ran back to find Max still banging on the door.  
  
"What did he say?" Max asked.  
  
"Well Kai said that Hilary's ok," Kenny said. Tyson had heard what they were talking about just as he was about to cut his wrist. With that he dropped the knife on the floor and opened the door.  
  
"Tyson," Max said.  
  
"I heard," Tyson said. Kenny saw the knife on the floor with no blood on it.  
  
"Tyson come on maybe we should train just to get your mind off Hilary for a while," Max said.  
  
Max and Tyson went outside and started to train. Kenny on the other hand put Kai's knife on a shelf so he'd could have it back.  
  
----- Kai's apartment ------  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
I didn't expect Tyson to go to the extreme. He must really like Hilary. I continued to watch Hilary. Ray had gone to get Hilary's stuff while I stayed. I didn't want to leave. Hilary's mum sounded like she didn't care much about her own daughter. No wonder she was always with us.  
  
That was when she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Where am I?" Hilary asked me as she noticed I was on the other sofa.  
  
"My apartment," I said, "You're gonna be staying here for a while. You haven't been home all week and your mum has only just noticed."  
  
"Figures. She doesn't really care about me," She replied. As she tried to hide her arms a little. Obviously she had something she didn't want me to see or worry about. Well that's about to change!  
  
--------------------- -------------------- ---------------------- --------------------  
  
I think I left it on a cliff hanger it's a bit hard to tell.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Written Chapter 4 already. Probably why I uploaded Chapter 3 and 4 together  
  
Enjoy! I don't own Beyblade.  
  
------------------ ------------------- ----------------- ------------------ --------------  
Chapter 4  
  
----- Kai's apartment (Kai's POV) ------  
  
"She that bad that you've got something to hide?" I asked with curiosity. You could tell I was worried about her because I wasn't being cold hearted.  
  
For once in my life I'm not being cold-hearted. Well Hilary I wouldn't be cold-hearted. Tyson, with him, I would fucking be as cold as ice.  
  
"No," Hilary lied. She obviously didn't want me to worry but by the fact that she wasn't telling me made me worry more.  
  
"Liar," I said with a smile on my face. She hung her head down in defeat.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," She said. I could understand what she was going through. I'd been through it at one point but I was a bit too young too remember all of it.  
  
"Tyson's worried about you," I said. She jerked her head up.  
  
"Yeah right," She said.  
  
"He was gonna slit his wrists with my knife that he hide a while ago. That's how guilty he felt about what he said to you," I said.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"I don't see why he cares. He's the reason all the girls in town hate me," Hilary said.  
  
"What did he do?" Kai asked.  
  
"Everytime I was hanging around with my friends he use to call and say 'Hilary get over here' and my friends got fed up with it and now they hate me," Hilary replied.  
  
"You've still got me, Ray, Max and maybe Kenny," Kai said.  
  
"Kenny would side with Tyson always has," Hilary said.  
  
Kai got up and sat down next to Hilary who was sitting on the sofa properly instead of lying down.  
  
"I think Kenny would still be your friend," Kai said.  
  
"Hn," Hilary said.  
  
"Now you're acting like me. That's my attitude problem," Kai said.  
  
"Whatever," Hilary said.  
  
"Fine. Maybe I should just let you go home," Kai said.  
  
"If you care about me so much you won't let me go back there. Not after what she did to me," Hilary said. This started to worry Kai.  
  
"What did she do?" Kai asked. Hilary rolled up the sleeves to her top to show scars, making her arms look like a compass had scarred them.  
  
"It might look like a compass did it but my mum used a knife," Hilary replied.  
  
"Why did you let her do this?" Kai asked as he ran a finger over the scars.  
  
"Because she was drunk and so was my dad. My dad held me down while she cut me and she stabbed my dad," Hilary replied, "She buried him in the garden after she let him bleed to death."  
  
She rolled her sleeves back down and looked down away from Kai.  
  
"When did it happen?" Kai asked.  
  
"The same night that I first meet you. I was fucking shit scared of my mum and spent as much time away from home as I could," Hilary replied.  
  
"In that case you are staying with me from now on," Kai said.  
  
"Weren't you leaving soon," Hilary asked.  
  
"Was. But I'm staying for you," Kai replied.  
  
Hilary smiled and said, "I'll go with you if you want."  
  
Kai was a little shocked and crouched down in front of her.  
  
"We're staying," Kai said, "Try call your friends and see what they're doing later."  
  
"I might," Hilary said.  
  
"Or would you prefer to watch the stars at the beach with me," Kai asked.  
  
"I'd like that," Hilary said.  
  
"Thought you might. But we have to go see Tyson first," Kai said.  
  
"You're acting as if you were my boyfriend," Hilary said.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kai asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So what's the problem? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't know. Do you want a loud annoying bitch like me as your girlfriend?" Hilary asked back.  
  
"You're not loud, you're not annoying and you're not a bitch. You can be a bitch to Tyson just not me," Kai replied.  
  
"Kai you don't need to do this. Really you don't," Hilary said.  
  
"I want to," Kai said.  
  
Hilary smiled and kissed Kai on the cheek. "Thank you!"  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Kai got up and answered it while Hilary stayed still. It turned out to be Ray and he had at least 3 bags with him full of clothes.  
  
"Hey Hilary," Ray said as he walked in with 2 bags and Kai got the last one. They put the bags on the other sofa.  
  
"Hey Ray," Hilary said, "What did my mum do empty my wardrobe into 3 bags?"  
  
"No actually I have to go back and get about 4 more bags. Your mum obviously wants you gone," Ray replied.  
  
"She didn't want me. I was an accident and said if it wasn't for me she could divorce my dad," Hilary said.  
  
"Where is your dad?" Ray asked.  
  
"Dead. Mum stabbed him and buried him in the garden," Hilary replied.  
  
"Woah," Ray said.  
  
"I'll come get the rest of the bags with you," Kai said to Ray. Then he turned to Hilary, "You should get some sleep!"  
  
"Can't I come with you?" Hilary asked.  
  
"No. You can stay here and get some rest. I don't exactly want you falling asleep on the way back," Kai replied.  
  
"Keep your phone on so we can call you," Ray said.  
  
Hilary got her phone out and held it in her hand.  
  
"I'll meet you outside in a minute Ray," Kai said. Ray left and shut the door behind him. Kai went over to Hilary.  
  
"Don't take too long," Hilary said.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't. I'll be back soon," Kai said.  
  
"Ok," Hilary said.  
  
Kai kissed her on the lips pulling away after a few seconds. Then he left shutting the door quietly behind him. Hilary smiled to herself and turned on her phone.  
  
----- With Kai an Ray outside ------  
  
"What did you have to do?" Ray asked.  
  
"None of your business," Kai said.  
  
"So why are you coming?" Ray asked.  
  
"I need to talk to Hilary's mum. And I bet the first 3 bags were heavy," Kai replied.  
  
"Tell me about it. The wardrobe, chest of drawers, everything Hilary owns were fitted into 7 bags but she was still putting something into a suitcase when I left," Ray said.  
  
"She must have kicked Hilary out. I weren't gonna let Hilary go back home anyway," Kai said.  
  
"You asked her out didn't you?" Ray asked.  
  
"One word to Tyson, Max and Kenny and you die," Kai replied.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to Hilary's mum?" Ray asked.  
  
"She used a knife to give Hilary scars all the way up the arms. Which would explain the fact on why she wear's long sleeved tops and hardly wears a t-shirt," Kai replied.  
  
"Maybe you should have stayed behind with Hilary," Ray said.  
  
"She'll be fine. I'll call her when we're on our way back. I don't want to leave her alone too long," Kai said.  
  
They turned the corner, went up a driveway and knocked on the door.  
  
An older, fatter, drunker version of Hilary opened the door. The only difference was their eyes and hair was a different colour.  
  
"Hello. Who's your friend?" She asked as she let them in.  
  
"I'm Kai. Could I talk to you outside?" Kai asked back as Ray went upstairs to bring the rest of the bags down.  
  
Kai and Hilary's mum went into the Kitchen and shut the door.  
  
"Just to let you know, my name's Leigh," Hilary's mum said.  
  
"Yeah. I've seen what you've done to Hilary," Kai said bluntly.  
  
"Have you?" Leigh asked.  
  
"Yeah and I know what you did to your husband. I suggest if you don't want to have police here, you won't try to contact Hilary and don't expect her to come home ever again," Kai replied coldly while glaring at her.  
  
"Whatever. Just take her stuff and go," Leigh said.  
  
"I plan to," Kai said. He walked out the Kitchen and meet Ray at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Ray asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kai replied. There were 4 bags and one suitcase on wheels. Kai put 2 bags on top of the suitcase and used the handle to balance them.  
  
"Should make it easier," Kai said.  
  
Ray took the suitcase and Kai took the two remaining bags. They left without saying a word to Leigh again.  
  
Kai got his phone out and called Hilary.  
  
"Hello," he heard Hilary say.  
  
"Hey," Kai said.  
  
"You on your way back?" Hilary asked.  
  
"Yeah should be back soon," Kai replied.  
  
"K. See you soon," Hilary said.  
  
"See you soon," Kai said and hung up the phone.  
  
Kai then realised that he should have stayed with Hilary.  
  
"You gonna come over to Tyson's tonight?" Ray asked.  
  
"No," Kai said.  
  
"Gonna spend the night with Hilary?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah. She deserves at least 1 night without Tyson," Kai replied.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the apartment without saying a word. Once they got upstairs and into Kai's apartment, they found Hilary asleep. They put the bags with the others.  
  
------ Hilary's dream (Hilary's POV) -----  
  
I was in my house. I went out into the garden and saw mum bury dad. She was covered in blood. I looked at my arms and they were scarred. Once mum was finished she turned to me. I ran but she caught me halfway up the stairs.  
  
She still had the knife in her hand. She lifted it in the air and brought it down ...  
  
------------- --------------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------ ---------------  
  
Left it on a cliff hanger for a change! Plz Read and Review 


	5. Chapter 5!

Hey i finally updated. Thanks from all the people who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own beyblade.

---------------- --------------- ---------------- ----------------- -------------------- ---------

Chapter 5

------- Reality (Normal POV) --------

Hilary sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. Ray had left but Kai obviously was still worried and had been watching her.

"Make it stop. Make it stop," Hilary said as she covered her ears and shook her head.

Kai was already by her side. He pulled her hands away from her ears and she looked at him with tears falling down her cheeks. She suddenly hugged him and he put her arms round her while she cried.

"Please make it stop. I don't want to have the same nightmare every night anymore," Hilary cried.

"Hilary it was just a dream. It won't happen," Kai said as they stayed in that position.

Hilary was letting all the tears out from everything she'd been through. Once all the tears were out, Hilary dried her eyes.

"I take it a lot has happened," Kai said.

"Only since the beginning of school this year," Hilary said.

"And now it got too much," Kai said.

"I'm probably taking up your training time," Hilary said.

"I plan on taking at least 2 weeks off from training," Kai said with a smirk on his face.

They let go of each other and Kai sat next to her.

"Lay down," Kai said

"You sure?" Hilary asked.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Kai replied.

Hilary didn't lie down but she cuddled up to Kai and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is better," Hilary said.

------ Tyson's place ------

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray were getting bored. Tyson had cheered up a bit since finding out Hilary was ok.

"We gotta find something to do," Tyson said.

"We could train," Max said.

"That gets boring after a while," Kenny said.

"How about we go to a night club? We can get Kai and Hilary to meet us," Ray asked.

"Yeah. I'll call Kai," Max said.

"Leave it for a while. It's only 4. Night clubs don't open till 8," Ray said. Then he noticed Max texting instead. Kenny was searching through the CD's next to the stereo.

"How about we put on some music for a while?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. I vote Avril Lavigne," Max said.

"Same here," Tyson and Ray said.

"What album?" Kenny asked.

"I forgot we had both her albums," Tyson said.

"One is Kai's," Ray said.

"Which one?" Kenny asked.

"Under my skin," Ray replied.

"And Nickelback, Linkin Park, Evanescence, Marrilyn Manson and D12," Tyson said.

"We better leave his CD's alone," Ray said.

Kenny checked the CD's.

"Well the second Avril album has Tyson's name on the inside and it's a copy," Kenny said.

"Kai must have the original then," Tyson said.

"Well put the album on in that case," Max said who had just finished texting someone.

Kenny put the album on and everyone chilled. That was when Max got a text.

"Who did you text?" Ray asked.

"Kai. I asked if he was with Hilary did they want to go clubbing tonight," Max replied.

"What did he reply?" Kenny asked.

"He put. Might aswell! We'll be at Tyson's about 7:45. Now piss off and don't text me, I'm busy," Max replied.

Ray knew what Kai meant by that and started to act like he didn't know.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Max asked himself.

Then Ray's mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Ray. It's Mr Dickingson. Hope I didn't call at a bad time."

"No."

"Good can you and the rest of the team meet me at the office?"

"Yeah sure," Ray replied.

They hung up the phone and Ray called Kai.

"I'm kinda busy what do you want?" Kai asked.

"Mr Dickingson wants us to go see him," Ray said.

"Well tell him me and Hilary are busy then," Kai said.

"Don't you think he'd get suspicious?" Ray asked.

"Fine. We'll meet you there," Kai said and hung up the phone.

Ray put his phone away and could only imagine what Kai and Hilary were doing.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked.

"We have to go see Mr Dickingson," Ray replied as he stood up.

"Kai meeting us there?" Max asked.

"Yeah with Hilary," Ray replied.

------ Kai's apartment ------

Kai and Hilary were still on the sofa but Hilary was lying down and Kai was on top of her, involved in a passionate kiss. Hilary had her arms around his neck and Kai had his hands under her top. And they were slowly going further until they broke the kiss.

"We need to go," Kai said.

"Do we have to?" Hilary asked.

"Unfortunately," Kai said as he got off Hilary. Then he noticed their clothes were a bit creased and messed up.

"Oh," Hilary said.

"We need to get changed quick," Kai said.

"Yeah," Hilary said looking at her clothes as she stood up.

She looked through a bag. Kai came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wear something the others wouldn't expect you to wear," Kai whispered in her ear.

"I know what to wear then. But I have to dye my hair tonight," Hilary said.

"What colour?" Kai asked.

"Black," Hilary replied.

"Keep your hair as it is. Looks great to me as it is," Kai said.

"If you think so," Hilary said.

"I'll go get changed," Kai said. Kai unwrapped his arms from around her waist and went into the bedroom. He took his time getting changed because of Hilary. He changed into a shirt and smart black trousers. But his shirt was undone halfway to show off his muscular chest.

When he walked out Hilary was wearing a black satin bustier, smart satin trousers, black boots and a leather jacket to cover her scarred arms.

"Wow," Kai murmured.

Hilary turned around and smiled. The look on Kai's face was priceless to her. He was staring with his mouth open a little.

"Thought that might be your reaction," Hilary said.

She walked up to him, held his hand and lead him out of the apartment. Luckily he had a key with him. The walk was quiet. Too quiet.

"A lot quieter than usual. Whats up?" Hilary asked as they walked through town.

"Just thinking about stuff," Kai replied.

"Like what?" Hilary asked.

------------------- ------------------- -------------------- ----------------------------- -----

Left it on a cliff hanger again. Plz read and review and if you have ideas plz email them to me

READ AND REVIEW PLZ


	6. Chapter 6

Hey i'm back with another chappie. Dunno when i'm gonna update next coz i'm on holiday

I don't own beyblade

----------- -------------- -------------- -------------- -------------- --------------

Chapter 6

"Nothing don't worry about it," Kai replied. 'Why am I telling her not to worry? I can't exactly tell her that I want to report her mum,' he thought.

"Kai if it's about my mum you can tell me. I showed you what she did to me and that she killed my dad. I'm the proof of what my mum does. If you won't report my mum someone else will," Hilary said.

Kai was stunned at what she had just said and took her down an alley.

"You mean you want me to report your mum?" Kai asked.

"I know you want to report her," Hilary replied, "Plus no one had proof to report my mum before she gave me these scars so they just gave up. Now there's proof she can be jailed."

"Sure?" Kai asked.

"Positive," Hilary replied.

Kai smiled and they continued walking to the BBA office. When they got there the rest of the team were sitting down waiting to be told they could go see Mr Dickingson. Ray was the first one to see them. That was when Kai let go of Hilary's hand but stayed with her.

"Woah," Ray murmured.

Tyson and Max heard what he had said and turned around. When they saw Hilary they were gobsmaked.

"Wow where'd you get the outfit Hil," Max said.

"Just something I had," Hilary said as her and Kai joined them.

"Um... Hilary can I talk to you quickly?" Tyson asked.

"Here?" Hilary asked back.

'One word answers. Great! She's been getting attitude lessons off Kai,' Tyson thought.

"I'm sure you can talk to her in front of the team," Kai said who was now leaning against a wall with his eyes closed.

"Kai don't worry about it. He's just talking to me," Hilary said. Kai didn't reply.

The team, excluding Ray, then knew that Kai had a soft spot for Hilary. Kai opened his eyes when he heard Hilary's boots make a noise against the laminate floor. He watched as Tyson and Hilary walked away so they were just in earshot.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hilary asked as she crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said it and I don't know why I said it cause it wasn't true and I've never thought it was true. I was hoping you could forgive me cause even grampa misses you. We all miss you when you're not around for training. I'm sorry," Tyson said.

Hilary was stunned at how much he had just said and that he apologised.

"Apology accepted but it isn't forgotten Tyson. Step out of line again and I'll do more than what I did this week," Hilary said.

Kai heard the last thing that Hilary had said and when Hilary looked at him when her and Tyson rejoined the others he gave her a worried look.

'Shit he heard the conversation. I'm in for it,' Hilary thought.

Then the secretary said that the team could go see Mr Dickingson. They all went up but Kai and Hilary stayed at the back a little bit away from the team.

"You do worse and I'll stop you," Kai said. That was all he needed to say. When they entered Mr Dickingson office, they sat down.

"Why did you want to see us Mr Dickingson?" Kenny asked.

"Since the tournament is over, the BBA have arranged for you, all, to go on holiday but if you don't want to we can always use the money to build you a mansion to live in as a team," Mr Dickingson said.

"I'm not staying in the same mansion as Tyson. The only reason I stayed at his then got my own place for a while is cause my mansion is being redecorated. I should be back in my mansion in the next 2 weeks at least," Kai said.

"I have to return to the village at some point," Ray said.

"I have a place big enough for all of us," Tyson said.

"I should be going back to New York new month," Max said.

They all looked at Hilary waiting for her to say something but she just looked at the floor, not wanting to answer. Kai and Ray knew why.

"Hilary's staying with me," Kai said.

"Since when?" Mr Dickingson asked.

"Since today. She's having problems and wanted my help," Kai replied.

"Hilary, Kai and Ray can you stay? I'll give you time to think of the offer," Mr Dickingson said.

Tyson and Kenny left but Max stayed.

"Mr Dickingson can I stay aswell? Hilary's like a little sister to me and I want to help," Max asked.

Hilary, who was sitting next to him, looked at Max. She had always thought of Max as her brother but she never knew he thought of her as a sister.

"Max I'd go keep Tyson company if I was you. I don't want you to worry," Hilary said.

"Sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Hilary said.

"Ok," Max said hesitantly and left.

"Whats been going on?" Mr Dickingson asked as he walked round from behind his desk and sat with Hilary. Ray and Kai sat on the other sofa in the office.

"Tyson upset Hilary so we hadn't seen her all week till today," Ray replied.

"I found her on the beach and took her back to my temporary apartment. It turned out Hilary was having trouble at home and has a lot of stuff locked up inside that she needs to say herself," Kai added.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hilary said.

"Fine. Turns out her mum has cut her arms up with a knife leaving her with scars that look like were done by a compass. I talked to her mum earlier and threatened her," Kai said.

Ray watched Hilary and saw that tears were starting to form. Ray poked Kai and that was when Kai noticed.

"Hilary do you want to swap seats?" Ray asked.

"No I'm alright," Hilary replied. Kai could hear her voice braking up.

"Go outside and get some air," Kai said.

"Ok," Hilary said.

"I'll come," Ray said and they left the room.

They'd only got halfway down the corridor when Ray saw tears fall down her cheeks. He stopped her from walking any further.

"Hilary you can cry," Ray said.

That was it. At that point she just didn't care. She fell on her knees and just cried her heart out. That was when Max found them.

"Whats wrong?" Max asked.

"I'll tell you later," Ray said as he tried to comfort Hilary. Max hugged her and she started to cry more.

"Let it all out," Max said. After about half an hour, Hilary calmed down.

"You okay now?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Max," Hilary said.

"Your welcome. You still gonna come to the club tonight?" Max asked.

"Sure," Hilary said with a smile.

"Let's go outside and get some air. I'll stay with you till Kai comes out," Max said as they stood up.

"I'll go back and see what Kai and Mr Dickingson are doing," Ray said.

"Ok," Max said.

Max and Hilary went outside while Ray went and joined Kai and Mr Dickingson.

"Where's Hilary?" Kai asked with concern.

"She's with Max getting some air," Ray replied.

"What did you do for half an hour?" Mr Dickingson asked.

"Me and Max tried to stop her from crying by letting her get it all of her system," Ray replied. "What did I miss?"

"We're just trying to figure out what's best for Hilary at the moment," Kai said.

"What are you gonna do?" Ray asked.

"We're gonna have to have proof and search the house," Mr Dickinson replied.

"Then we have to get Hilary to appear in court if her mum gets arrested and she needs something to take her stress out on," Kai added.

"What about teaching her how to Blade?" Ray asked.

"Not a bad idea," Kai said.

"Once she's ready she could have her own sacred bitbeast," Mr Dickingson said.

----------- -------------- -------------- ------------ --------------- ------------

Hope you enjoyed the chappie! I'll try update as quick as possibe b4 i go on holiday

Don't 4get 2 r&r


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me so long to update my computer fucked up and we had to get a new one!

anyway here's chapter 7 at last

------------ -------------- ------------- -------------- ------------- ------------ -------------

Chapter 7

"There's a fifth one sacred bitbeast?" Ray asked.

"Technically yes. Its called Drakaira. It's apart of a different prophecy involved with your bitbeasts," Mr Dickingson replied.

"I think we should report Hilary's mum first," Kai said.

"Yeah I'll need to see what her mum has done to her first," Mr Dickingson said.

"I'll go get her. Shall I bring Max back aswell? He doesn't want to leave Hilary," Ray asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied.

Ray left and went to get Hilary snd Max.

"You're attitude towards your team has certainly changed," Mr Dickingson said.

"Not that much. Hilary helps get Tyson out of bed and forces them all to train when I'm not around. She's a good part of the team," Kai said.

"How long have you considered her part of the team even though she doesn't Beyblade?" Mr Dickingson asked.

"Since I first meet her," Kai replied.

"You've like her since then aswell as more than just a friend but a crush. Am I right?" Mr Dickingson replied.

"Hn," Kai replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mr Dickingson said.

That was when Ray came back with Hilary and Max. Mr Dickingson took his place behind his desk so that they could all sit down. This time Hilary sat with Kai. Max and Ray sat on the other sofa.

"Hilary you need to show him," Kai said.

Hilary took her jacket off and showed her scars to everyone.

"Woah," Ray and Max whispered.

"Why did you not tell anyone?" Mr Dickingson asked.

"I didn't have any where to go at the time and I didn't know anyone who would let me stay with them and report my mum," Hilary replied as she put her jacket back on.

"I'm sure the boys would of let you stay with them," Mr Dickingson said.

Hilary didn't reply that was when Mr Dickinson picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello PC Black...I need you to search a Leigh Tatibana... I'll be there soon to explain. Bye." Mr Dickingson put down the phone.

"Now we need to make an appearance at the police station," Mr Dickingson said.

Kai, Max and Ray looked at Hilary and could see she was tired.

"Mr Dickingson I don't want Hilary to go through too much. She's tired is it ok if we could hurry this up?" Kai asked.

"Yeah you can leave after she tells the police and shows them her scars," Mr Dickingson replied.

Kai looked at Hilary with a worried look.

"I'll be fine," Hilary said.

"We'll make it quick," Mr Dickingson said.

They exited the room and went downstairs. Tyson and Kenny left ages ago.

"We'll see ya tonight," Ray said.

"Aren't you coming?" Hilary asked.

"It doesn't involve us. We'll see you tonight sis," Max replied.

Hilary gave Max a hug before her; Kai and Mr Dickingson got in the limousine.

"See ya later Max," Hilary said.

"Yo Hil. Where's my hug?" Ray asked. Hilary smiled and gave Ray a hug.

"See you tonight Ray!" Hilary said.

She got into the Limo and it drove of. Ray and Max went back to Tyson's.

"So what do you think we should do?" Max asked.

"I reckon we should go on Holiday. Hilary's coming aswell and we can always stay at Tyson's to help Kai teach Hilary how to blade," Ray replied.

"Yeah but after the holiday...wait! Kai's gonna teach Hilary to blade?" Max asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that yet," Ray replied.

"Cool," Max said.

------ ------Later on ---- --------

It was about 7 at night. Kai and Hilary were back at the apartment but Hilary was lying on the sofa remembering the interview with the police.

It had taken a while and Hilary broke down into tears, describing everything for about the third time that day, several times. Kai felt bad for her and didn't know what to do. She was being torn apart and she was very upset. She obviously didn't like the police much cause she went into a trance and was literally someone else and started yelling at the police.

She hadn't been to thrilled with Mr Dickingson for making her do the interview.

Hilary watched as Kai carried all her bags into another bedroom. She would of done it herself but Kai didn't want her to. He wanted her to relax as best as she could.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Hilary replied as Kai walked back in the room.

"You gonna get ready?" Kai asked.

"I don't take that long," Hilary replied.

"You still have to find an outfit, get washed, do your hair, your make-up, your perfume and get dressed," Kai stated.

"Don't need to do my hair and I don't need to find an outfit coz I know what I'm gonna change into. Perfume is done in 5 seconds and I had a shower this morning," Hilary said.

"You've only got half an hour plus we still need to walk to Tyson's," Kai said.

Hilary got up of the sofa and walked over to Kai, standing in front of him.

"You want something don't you?" Hilary asked.

Kai smirked and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and put her arms around his neck as he backed her against a wall, keeping his arms around her. They deepened the kiss and started to use tongues keeping their eyes closed.

But before it went to far they broke the kiss and looked in each others eyes.

"I don't want to rush you," Kai said.

"You're not but we should save it for another night," Hilary said.

"I'll only do it when you want and not when you're drunk," Kai said.

"I might have to get drunk now," Hilary said with a smile on her face.

"As long as you don't get too drunk," Kai said as they let go off each other.

"I won't and if i do you can blame Tyson coz he's dying to get me drunk out of my head," Hilary said.

She walked into her room leaving a confused Kai.

--x 7:30pm x--

Kai was sitting on the sofa waiting for Hilary. It was going to take 15 minutes to get to Tyson's so they had to leave now. He was wearing the same thing as earlier except the shirt was undone and the sleeves had been ripped off. He heard a door open and heels against the floor. He stood up and turned round only to see Hilary in a black tie back waist halter top and black satin stretch trousers. What amazed him the most was how stunning she looked and her scars were gone.

"What happened to the scars?" Kai asked.

"It's a special lotin. Hides the scars for a week," Hilary replied with a smile on her face.

"If you had told me that earlier i could of cancelled going out with Tyson," Kai said.

"Don't worry you'll get your fun," Hilary said walking past Kai to the door. Kai walked up behind her, wrapped his arms round and kissed her neck.

"I know i will," Kai said.

------- ------------------------- ------------------ ---------------- ------------------ ------

R&R peeps! :) Keep smiling oh and i don't own beyblade


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys i'm back with a new chapter for al thoses who love this story!  
If u got ideas email me at ur welcome to email me anytime  
Check out my other stories too!**

**Read and review  
do not own beyblade  
(yay! new chappie)**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

x The Club x----

Hilary was extremely drunk, thanks to Tyson. Kai knew his intention, his motive.

_I will get Hilary to fuck me no matter what _Tyson thought to himself watching Hilary stumble over to Kai. But just as she reached him, she nearly fell if he hadn't caught her.

"Can we go home now Tyson's keep saying stuff " she said as if she was 7 again.

"Whisper in my ear what he said," Kai said curious to what he was saying.

"Hilary did as she was told and tried standing again. Kai left Hilary with Ray who was half drunk unlike Tyson (totally drunk), Max (paraletic) and Kenny (unconscious) whilst he went to talk to Tyson.

"She won't do anything with you and you know that," Tyson heard his cold-hearted captain say coldy from behind him.

Tyson turned round with a smirk on his face. "Yeah she will. She single she'll do anything for attention," he said with a smile thinking he was right. Wrong!

"No you won't. She's going out with me!" Kai said proving Tyson wrong.

"You arsehole!" Tyson yelled in full rage, his fist going into Kai's jaw. Hilary saw and was drunk no longer. She got between the two boys before a fight started.

"Why are you with that bastard?" Tyson shouted at Hilary pointing at Kai who was struggling not to hit him.

"Because I love him, not you and if you ever get me drunk and say you want to fuck me again. I'll rip your cock off and make you eat it," Hilary replied in such a cold voice that she scared Tyson more than Kai ever would.

"How did you sober up so quick?" Tyson asked

"You hit Kai," she replied, "which reminds me!"

She kicked him in the balls, kneed him in the stomach and once laying on the floor, kicked him in the side. Kai was slightly scared now but very proud of her. He took her outside while the rest of team helped Tyson of the floor now they were able to move again.

* * *

**Anywho if u read the bit before the chapter started i don't need to repeat myself**

**Read and review plz plz plz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya guys i'm back soz the last chappie was a bit short! couldn't think anymore  
Like i said in the last chapter if u have any ideas email me at It'd be great to have your ideas and i'll use them if they sound really good.  
But anywho R&R DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!**

**Oh and by the way in an earlier chapter i mentioned Hilary's dad was killed! But he's actually her step dad but she called him dad coz her real dad didn't want anything to do with her. That and Hilary's step dad treated her as if she was his real daughter before he turned into an alcohlic. Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny know that when she says dad she means step-dad! Soz for the confusion but i need to tell you as i have mentioned it later on in this chapter.**

**Anywho read the story before you get bored!**

* * *

**_New Character of the chapter descrition_**

**Name:** Star love  
**Age:** Same as Hilary  
**Hair:** Blonde, shoulder length, side parting fringe cut to slant over left eye, srunch curled all the time  
**Eyes:** Royal blue  
**Personality:** Bubbly, caring, adventourous,  
**History with Hilary:** She has been friends with Hilary since they were in nursery. The only reason they became friends was because Star cut a little of Hilary's hair and Hilary cut a big chunk of Star's hair off. (Got the idea from how me and my best friend meet). They'd been friends for ages and Star was the only friend that hadn't actually ditched Hilary until she was fed up with Tyson constantly calling her and said to Hilary that they'd stay in touch. This was when Star had tried to get with Kai and failed. But then meet Tala and fell in love with him. After a year had past, Star thought of what Hilary was up to. They'd done nearly everything together and Star knew Hilary's life at home wasn't great and felt guilty for never staying in touch.

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Hilary had refused to talk or go near Tyson for the next couple of days. But right now she was at the apartment. Kai had gone out to meet Ray and talk about the vacation idea and whether or not it was a good idea to go since the new tournament would be starting soon. Mr Dickingson hadn't figured out yet whether or not to hold of the tournament until after Hilary had sorted herself out as to who's team she'd join with. But her mind was taken off that when her mobile rang.

**x----x Phone Convo x----x**  
Hilary: Hello?  
unknown: Guess who?  
Hilary: Nope no idea  
unknown: It's Star  
Hilary: Hey Star how are you?  
Star: Good I was wondering if you wanna meet up and swap gossip  
Hilary: Sure where you want to meet?  
Star: How bout the park? In an hour?  
Hilary: Definitely  
Star: See you then  
**x----x end of phone convo x----x**

Hilary had enough time to dry her hair and get changed. By the time she was ready to leave, her hair was it's usual style and she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of jeans with some nike trainers to finish it off. She didn't have any important jewelry and her neck felt bare.

She opened the door to find Tyson standing there about to knock.

"I don't have time for you," Hilary said walking past once she'd shut the door.

"Hilary will you let me talk to you," Tyson said following her.

"No, I'm meeting someone and don't want you around or calling me or she'll ditch me like all the other times," Hilary said, "You're the reason none of my friends want to talk to me now. And leave me alone!"

"Hilary I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I did the other night I was drunk aswell," Tyson said.

"Well you still should of known better," Hilary said.

Hilary was close to the Park and Tyson was still following her trying to get Hilary to accept his apology it wasn't until she said she hated him that he left her alone. Leaving her in peace for the rest of the day.

**_x----x 1 hour Later x----x_**

Hilary and Star had found somewhere to talk and while they were they, drinks were ordered. While they waited for they're drinks to arrive they caught up on how family's were. Hilary explained that she no longer stayed at home and that her mum was a violent alcohlic whilst her step-dad was buried 6 ft under without none of the other family members knew. Star explained that her mum had died from cancer but she never knew her dad and Hilary knew that.

Once they drinks had arrived Hilary's phone rang. Looking at the screen she saw it was Kai calling her and realised she forgot to leave a note to say she was out.

**x----x Phone convo x----x  
**Kai: Where are you?  
Hilary: I with Star  
Kai: Oh she tried to get with me didn't she?  
Hilary: Yeah  
Kai: Right i'll leave you alone then  
Hilary: I'll call you when i'm on my way home. Love you  
Kai: Love you too.  
Hilary: bye  
**x----x end of phone convo x----x**

"Who was that?" Star asked.

"Kai.I live with him now," Hilary replied not knowing what Hilary would say.

"You 2 going out yet?" Star asked with a smile.

"Yeah. But he real protective don't blame him though," Hilary replied. They drunk they're drinks whilst the other was saying something. "So what you been up to lately?"

"I'm engaged," Star replied.

"To who?" Hilary asked curiously.

"Tala from Kai's old team."

"OMG no way! how long you been together?"

"A year but he's here tomorrow and he's gonna tell Kai so don't tell him," Star said knowing Hilary wouldn't tell him.

_Oh no. how can i tell everyone how i know him. i've known him since i was 9_Hilary thought to herself

"Will you come meet Tala with me tomorrow?" Star asked hoping her best friend would say yes.

"Sure," Hilary replied hidig the fact she didn't wanna see him ever.

**_x----x Kai's Apartment x----x_**

Kai and Ray were at the flat finding Hilary had gone out.

"Where's Hils?" Ray asked after Kai had got off the phone.

"With her mate Star. The blond girl who tried to get with me," Kai replied shuddering.

"Don't you like blond's?" Ray asked.

"She was too bubbly so i told her i like someone else," Kai replied.

"Just wondering did you notice that scar on Hilary's back the other night?"

**x----x Flashback x----x  
**Kai and Hilary were back at the apartment. He watched as Hilary walked down the hallway to get to her bedroom. That was when Kai noticed the scar on her back. To him it looked like she had been stabbed but after what she did to Tyson he didn't want to be rude and ask.  
**x----x end of flashback x----x**

Kai nodded, hoping he would find out tonight from Hilary.

"She still hides to much inside," Ray said.

"Yeah we need to let her clear her head a bit and take her somewhere and then go on the vacation," Kai said.

"What do you have in mind?" Ray asked as Kai got a beer out the fridge.

Kai had a smirk on his fae and knew exactly what they could do.

_**x----x Tyson's Dojo x----x**_

A boy with black hair that was spiked stood in the garden his blood red eyes scanning the place.

That was when Tyson turned round the corner.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked.

"I wanna join your team and help you win," the boy replied.

"Do you know Hilary Tatibana?" Tyson asked with a wicked thought going through his head.

"I know her really well," the boy replied with a smirk on his face with hid a dark secret

* * *

**Well thats chapter nine don't complain if it's short or long plz but if u got ideas email me at the email address given in my profile.**

**hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10!

_**Chapter 10**_

_**x----x Airport x----x**_

_(Hilary P.O.V)_

I stood next to Star wearing a baggy black tracksuit with a black baseball cap with my hood over it. So no one could see my face unless I looked up. Star was wearing a small denim skirt, a lonsdale vest top, beige hat and beige cowboy boots. We were waiting for her fiancé Tala to arrive. I had a little bit of History with him. But only i knew off it.

Then Star started waving.

He was here!

_(Normal P.O.V)_

Tala walked over to them giving Star a hug.

"Missed you," Star said.

Tala smiled but before he could say anything he caught sight of Hilary.

"Who's this?" Tala asked.

"Hilary," Star replied . Hilary looked up and realised they weren't actually talking to her.

"I know you," Tala exclaimed.

"You don't know me at all," Hilary said coldly then ran off.

"Whats going on?" Star asked.

"You'll find out," Tala replied and lead Star out of the airport.

* * *

x-x-x Kai's apartment x-x-x 

Kai had just got out of the shower with only a towel round he's lower half. Then his mobile rang.

**x-x-x Phone Convo xxx**  
_Kai: What Tala?  
Tala: We lost your girlfriend  
Kai: Who's we?  
Tala: Me and Star  
Kai: And how did you lose Hilary?  
Tala: We've looked for her everywhere but we can;t find her.  
Kai: Stop looking for her. She'll show up soon.  
_**xxx End of Phone Convo xxx**

Hilary walked through the door just as Kai finished on the phone.

"I take it you don't want to be found," Kai said realising he was still in just a towel.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hilary said keeping her eyes hidden.

"You know him though," Kai said.

Hilary's anger ros, looking up her eyes glowed red.

"He took everything from me. He's why i'm covered in scars. he took my real dad away from me and i had to stay with my mum. I was scarred, stabbed and raped. and i had to have an abortion because of being raped n i put up with it so i cud see you. I hate Tala for everything thats gone wrong in my life," Hilary shouted.

Kai never knew this and stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Hilary's eyes went back to normal and she slumped to the ground, darkness slowly surrounding her. "I'm sorry," she whispered lou enough for Kai to hear and slipped into unconciousness. Kai walked over to her and picked her up. He stared at her face. "It's not your fault i just wished you'd told me sooner," he whispered back to her even though she could not hear. He carried her into her room and layed her on the bed pulling the cover over her

* * *

x-x-x Tyson's Dojo x-x-x 

"Who's this?" Ray asked aimed at the spikey back haired boy.

"I'm Hawk," the boy said coldly.

"He's joining the team," Tyson said

"If Kai lets him," Kenny said.

"Kai won't let him," an old familiar voice said from behind them

They all turned round to see Tala.

"Why not?" Hawk asked.

"At least until he knows EVERYTHING about you," Tala replied.

"Hey Tala," Ray said.

"Heya," Tala said.

Then Kai arrived. In a bad mood.

"Where's Hilary?" Star asked.

"Asleep at the apartment," Kai replied as he looked at the new kid, "Who's the Kid?"

"He wants to join the team," Max said.

"He can stay but we're too busy for new recruits," Kai said in his usual cold tone.

Hawk and Tyson went inside with smiles on their faces.

"Now she's alone we can do what we planned," Tyson said.

"I'll be back soon. keep kai hare," Hawk said and silently left.

Then Kai came in the room.

"Hawk's gone home quick to get something," Tyson said.

"You can train till he gets back then," Kai said as they walked outside.

Tala and Kai did some training while they were at it whilst Star watched with a bad feeling gnawing away at her.

* * *

x-x-x Kai's Apartment x-x-x

Hilary was asleep in her bed when she felt something taking her clother off. She opened her eys to see a black haired boy.

Before she could say anything he covered her mouth.

"Hey babe i'm back," he said evily as he took her clothes off.

He entered her hard. Tears spilling down her cheeks. As he saw the tears, he smiled then became harder, more violent and faster.

* * *

x-x-x An Hour Later at Tyson's dojo x-x-x

Hawk walked into the garden to see the guys training.

"Your back. What took you so long?" Kai asked coldly.

"Had a lot to do," Hawk replied.

"I'm going back to check on Hilary," Kai said.

"Is it ok for us to come round," Star asked.

"I'll call," Kai replied and left.

When he got to the apartment he found the door open. He walked in and heard faint cries from Hilary in her room. She had nothing on and was only covered by the covers and was crying. Alot. He sat down behind her and held her in his arms and waited till she stopped crying. Hilary turned round and hugged him back crying into his shoulder

"What happened?" Kai asked brushing his fingers through her hair as she finished crying.

"H..he.. he ra..raped me," Hilary stuttered.

"He doesn't have balck spikey hair by any chance does he?" Kai asked.

Hilary nodded. Kai's anger rose but right now he had to calm Hilary down.

'Hawk your a dead man walking,' Kai thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 11 Love and despair

Hey everyone i'm back and i edited my profile page too!

**_Thanks to:_**

**_Pain Hater  
The Hutchy.1  
Knowlee  
Ember & Inferno_**

**_for their great reviews!_**

_But i recieved 2 very horrible reviews from 2 people named Emily and Lauren . To read their reviews click on the reviews link._

This time i've come up with a great idea. When reviewing me story give it a rating out of 10 so i know what most people wud rate it!

Read & Review! I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE

But i do own the character Star!

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - Love and despair**_

**_x-- a week later --x_**

Hawk had gone into hiding and Tyson was being treated like a piece of shit. Kai, Tala and Star spent most of thier time at the flat with Hilary. Except today. Tala and Kai had gone to the dojo to make sure that the bys were training which they probably haven't been. Star was sat on the sofa waiting for Hilary to come out of the bathroom. She heard the door click and the door open. Hilary came out the door tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. Star ran over to her and hugged her whilst Hilary cried into her shoulder. Once she stopped they sat down and watched tv in silence.

"How am i gonna tell Kai?" Hilary asked breaking the silence unaware that they now had company.

"Tell me what?" Kai's voice asked from behind them. Star and Hilary jumoed and turned round.

"Uh oh," Star murmured. She stood up and walked over to Tala, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the apartment, leaving Kai and Hilary alone. Hilary avoided eye contact with Kai. He sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"Please tell me," Kai said his voice full of sadness. Hilary looked into his eyes. 'I hope he doesn't get angry,' Hilary thought to herself.

"I'm pregnant," Hilary said.

"Are you keeping it?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," Hilary replied. They sat in silence for a while.

"I'll always be with you and supporting you what ever choice you make," Kai said.

Hilary had tears in her eyes and a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Tyson locked himself in the bathroom. He'd hid Kai's knife in there again without anyone knowing. Max, Ray and Kenny thought he needed time to think when he locked himself in the bathroom and just left. Tyson took the knife from under the sink and looked at it. 'Don't know why Kai had this but at least it can go to a good cause,' Tyson thought. He brought the knife to his arm and made a gash in his arm, repeating 6 more times in different places and repeated it on the next arm. He was about o wash the knife clean when the door slammed open. Kai stood and looked at him.

"I thought you were too good a person to do this but i was wrong," Kai said coldly. Tyson proceeded to clean the knife in the sink. Kai wet some tissue and cleaned the cuts on Tysons arms.

"Thanks," Tyson said miserably, "I had a different idea, i never knew Hawk would do that!"

"He's done it before," Kai said.

"Where's Hilary?"

"With Star and Tala at the doctors. I've gotta go meet them," Kai replied as he finished bandaging his arms and turned to leave.

"Tell her i'm sorry," Tyson said.

Kai left. He ran to the doctors where Star, Tala and Hilary were waiting for him. Kai got there to catch Tala having a fag break.

"Star's gone in with Hilary," Tala said handing him a box of fags. Kai took ne out of the packet and chucked the box back at Tala, only to have alighter chucked back at him. The two boys stood there smoking in silence.

"Her dad wants her back," Tala said.

"How come?" Kai asked

"i told him what happened. Do you even know who her real dad is?"

"Boris!"

"That partilly one of the reason's why i was put in the abbey. Shitty stepdad!"

They stubbed out their fags and entered the buliding only tomwait in the waiting room for an hour before Hilary and Star came out.

"How you feeling?" Kai asked Hilary as he embrace her in his arms.

"Like i did the last time i did this. ILL," Hilary replied leaning on Kai. Star and Tala started to leave hand in had followed by Kai and Hilary.

**_NightTime_**

Tal had Star in his arms as they watched the tvwith Kai and Hilary. Kai was the same with Hilary except both girls were asleep. Tala and Kai looked at each other then the girls. They carefully unravelled themselves without waking the girls and stood back to back.

"Use my bedroom but i'll be checking for stains," Kai said as e picked up Hilary and carried her into the room she'd slept in alone. Tala carried Star into Kai's room, both carefully closed the door's.

Kai laid Hilary on the bed, only for her to awake.

"Tala and Star staying in your room?" Hilary asked sleppily.

"Yeah. Wanna change into something comfortable?" Kai asked back.

"Yeah," Hilary replied, sitting up slowly. She grabbed her silk black night dress as she climbed off he bed and went into the en-suite bathroom. When she came back out, the nightie showed off her figure. 'Wow,' Kai thought to himself. Hilary climbed back on the bed and sat next to Kai, she held his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tyson did self-harm didn't he?" Hilary asked.

"He'll be fine soon," Kai replied.

Kai let go off Hilary's hand. He took off his scarf from around his neck. He took of his trousers and top throwing them into a pile on the floor. He sat on the bed with Hilary and pulled the cover over them as they laid down. Hilary rested her head on Kai's bare muscled chest and stretched an arm across his waist. Kai wrapped down his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Love you," Kai said.

"Love you too," Hilary replied and kissed him on the cheek. They soon drifted off to sleep.

**_x--The Dojo--x_**

"Tyson i never thought you'd do this," Ray said.

"I let Hilary down," Tyson said.

"Hilary's fine. She'll be round tomorrow," Max Said.

"Really?" Tyson asked he face lighting up.

"Yeah," Kenny replied.

"Time for bed homies," Grampa Granger said.

"Yes sir," they all said in unison and got ready for bed.

* * *

"She what?" Hawk yelled, an echo filling the building.

"She aborted the child," a boy said shaking in fear

"She's dead. No one aborts my children," Hawk growled.

"This isn't the first time either," the boy said.

Hawk could not express how angry he was.

"Go," Hawk yelled.

The boy ran out of the building whilst Hawk stared out of the window at the moon.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS TATIBANA," Hawk yelled.

* * *

**That 's one more chapter don't forget to rate my story out of 10 aswell as reviewing it.**


	12. Chapter 12 Fun in bed surprise visit

**_Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. _**

**_Thanks to: _**

**Luckygurl12  
****Kais Devil  
****vamprincessmiyu  
****Kai/Hilary all the way  
****Kai lover  
****Tataiha  
****snoppygurl22  
****jojomojo123 **

**_For their great reviews. _**

**_Don't forget to read, rate(out of 10 with the review) and review my story _**

**this chapter is gonna be really crap! but if u like it let me know and your welcome to do any drawings for it as long as you let me know about it so i can see it when it's done!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Fun in bed and surprise visits**

Hilary woke up to find no Kai so she went back to sleep. But it didn't last long. She felt someone getin the bed and wrap their arms around her waist from behind her.

"I know your awake," Kai's voice whispered in her ear.

"I know," Hilary replied.

"Have i ever told you how sexy you look in that little back dress of yours?" Kai asked.

"No," Hilary replied.

"Well i just did, gorgeous," Kai said.

He started kissing her neck.

"Horney already?" Hilary asked jokingly.

"Not quite," Kai replied between kisses

"This feels nice," Hilary said, "But i need to have a shower." She tried to get out of the bed but Kai's grip kept her where she was.

"Stay in bed," Kai said.

"What about Star and Tala?" Hilary asked.

"They're not here. They had something to do," Kai replied, "If your not ready, tell me, don't make excuses."

Hilary turned to face him and smiled.

"I am ready, i'm just being careful," Hilary said.

Kai smirked.

x-x Elsewhere x-x  
Tala and Star were in the park. She was sat on his lap whilst he leant against the tree.

"Sure you only want a long wedding?" Tala asked.

"I only want Hilary there and you only want Kai so yeah," Star replied.

Tala kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you so much. I don't know what i'd do if i lost you," Tala said.

Star smiled. Then her expression changed to worriness

"What do you think Hawk will do when he finds out Hilary had an Abortion?" Star asked.

"Kai will look after her. Knowing him he won't leave Hilary on her own," Tala replied.

"I still worry though," Star said.

"Don't worry Kai will do everything he can to protect her," Tala said.

They stayed in silence as Tala wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Think they're shagging yet?" Star asked.

"Probably," Tala replied.

They both laughed and watched as people started to flood the streets of the city and the path's along the river.

X---X The apartment X---X

Hilary laid on her side facing Kai.

"That was amazing," she said.

Kai stared back at her watching her ruby orbs.

"Good. Still need a shower?" Kai asked.

"Only if you want to join me," Hilary replied with a smile on her face.

They walked into the shower together, washing each others hair and bodies. They tried to fight against the urge to ravage each others bodies. Two hours later they were both dressed and finally controlling themselves. Hilary wore a black mini-skirt, a black silk long sleeved shirt and black knee high boots. She also had a black choker with a silver cross dangling from it and her hair was scrunched curled.

They were about to leave when they heard a knock on the door. Hilary answered it.

"Dad!" She murmured. The purple haired man stood before her.

"You've grown up," He said.

Kai stood behind Hilary.

"Boris," He said.

"Young Kai. What luck you to are in item. You have an arranged marriage to each other," Boris said.

"What!" Hilary asked shocked.

"Since before you were born it was agreed you'd marry Kai whether in love or not," Boris explained.

"Why did you come back now!" Hilary demanded.

"Tala called and told me what was going on," Boris replied, "I never should of left you with your mother!"

"Yeah well I lived through all the pain and suffering she put me through. I've been to hell and back. Literally," Hilary said coldly.

"I see. I'll check on you later," Boris said, "Goodbye Hilary. Kai." He left without any further words to add. Hilary closed the door slowly. Kai didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. She went back into the room she shared with Kai the night before and started searching through her bags. Kai stood at the doorway as the frantic brunette searched high and low for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked

"My cigarettes," Hilary replied.

"You mean these," Kai asked pulling out a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and shaking it. Hilary turned round and tried not to look so pissed off. She walked over to Kai and tried to grab the cigarettes. It ended up with Hilary pushing Kai onto the bed and her sitting on top of him.

"Please give me my cigarettes back," Hilary said.

"No," Kai replied.

"No sex then," Hilary said starting to climb off him. He pulled her down so their faces were only millimetres apart.

"You can have your cigarettes back now," Kai said.

Hilary kissed Kai on the lips throwing the box aside for a minute. Kai deepened the kiss as he put his arms around Hilary's waist. But before it got out of hand. Hilary broke away.

"Later," Hilary said and climbed off Kai grabbing the box.

"Fine," Kai said pinching a cigarette out of the box.

They went into the lounge and stole one of Tala's lighters. They sat down to watch t.v. just as Tala and Star walked in.

"I didn't know you smoked," Tala and Star said in Unison to Hilary.

"Well at least my parents didn't catch me smoking out the window," Hilary said to star as her and Kai flicked the ass off their cigarettes.

"HA HA," Star said sarcastically.

"I saw Boris," Tala said.

"He came to see me," Hilary said.

"So what have you 2 been up to all morning?" Star asked.

Kai and Hilary glared at her.

"Exactly what you and Tala were doing last night," Kai replied.

"You woke up during the night didn't you?" Tala asked.

Kai nodded as he and Hilary finished their cigarettes. Star started to blush whilst Tala just sat there acting as if nothing had happened. Hilary looked at her phone. 'I promised the guys I'd be round today,' Hilary thought to herself as she put her phone on the table. She stood up and walked into the bedroom grabbing her black biker style jacket. She heard the door shut and spun round only to see Kai.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"The dojo. I spoke to Ray yesterday, I told him I would go round there today," Hilary replied.

"So do you want me to come with you?" Kai asked.

"You don't have to," Hilary replied.

"I don't want you going anywhere on your own," Kai said.

"They haven't been training," Hilary said.

"Fine I'll go with you," Kai said.

Hilary ran over to him and kissed him gently throwing her arms around his neck. Kai put his arms around her waist. As the kiss deepened more his hand trailed down to her thigh to the end of her skirt. Slowly his hand started to rise up her skirt. Hilary pulled one of her arms down her fingers playing at the waistband of his trousers and boxers. Kai's fingers played at the edge of her thong. Hilary slid her hand down his boxers, slowly stroking his cock with 1 finger. Kai let out a moan breaking of the kiss.

"Tease," he said huskily.

Hilary smiled seductively and put her mouth to his ear

"Yeah but you love it," she whispered sexily.

Kai started to get harder and felt a shiver down his back.

"You always make me so horny," he moaned as Hilary continued to stroke his cock.

"I know," Hilary smiled seductively.

x-x The Dojo x-x

Tyson, Ray and Max were training in case Kai showed up with Hilary.

"How long do you think she'll be?" Tyson asked.

"A while," a voice said from behind them.

Tala and Star was behind them.

"Why?" Max asked picking up his blade.

"They're shagging," Tala replied.

'Now I'll never get her,' Tyson thought to himself. Then he blurted out "he better treat her right and not just using her!"

Tala glared at him.

"He's not. I know Kai better than all of you. He will treat Hilary right and he's not using her. so why don't you do us a favour and keep your jealously to yourself," Tala said coldly.

"You got told," Star said.

"So whats your story?" Tyson asked aimed at Tala and Star.

"We're engaged," Tala replied.

"But your just a fan girl," Tyson said to Star getting right in her face

Tala punched him in the face. Soon a huge fight between the 2 bladers broke out. Star ran off in tears.

"She's just like Hilary a stupid fan girl!" Tyson shouted as he bled from his nose and a cut on his eyebrow and lip.

"I'm what?" a familiar female voice asked.

Tala and Tyson looked at Hilary who was holding a crying Star and a very angry Kai next to her. Star ran over to Tala and hugged him whilst crying into his shoulder. He had a black eye and a split open eyebrow. Tyson had a worried look on his blood covered face. It soon turned angry.

"I grew up you twat and became more girly to see if my mum would like me now I was being what she wanted and she didn't. She cut my arms, killed my step-dad. Then she stabbed me why do you think I have to have blood tests once a month. Then she brought Hawk home and he raped me! I've had 2 abortions in the last year! You've no fucking idea how hard it is to stay alive to stay your friend. I went through fuck loads to stay your friend and you call me and Star slutty fan girls. Star has known Tala longer than you so maybe you should give her a bit more respect. And then you can go fuck yourself Tyson coz the next time any of you see me I'll be your worst nightmare," Hilary yelled.

She ran off before anyone could grab her. Kai punched Tyson in the face whilst Tala still held Star.

"Do you have any idea who she'll go running to?" Tala asked.

"Who?" Ray asked concerned for his friend while Kai beat the crap out of Tyson.

Kai stopped beating Tyson up to say "Her real father, Boris."

"WHAT?" Ray and Max yelled.

"I thought he was Tala's step-dad!" Tyson said confused.

"He is! Hilary's my step-sister!" Tala said coldy. Star stopped crying and wiped her eyes and looked up at Tala.

"You alright now?" Tala asked.

Star nodded and looked at Kai who was leaving.

'Poor Kai,' Star thought to herself.

* * *

Hilary knocked frantically at the door to the Hotel Room. Boris opened the door to see his crying daughter. She wiped the tears away.

"What's wrong?" Boris asked letting her in and sitting at the table.

"Tyson called me a slutty fan girl. I don't care what it takes I want him defeated at the game he loves ever so much and destroyed," Hilary replied coldly.

"Come back to Russia with me," Boris suggested.

"Only if I can stay in contact with Kai and any friends I have," Hilary said.

"Very well. We'll leave tonight," Boris said. They heard a knock at the door, Boris answered the door to find Kai. He led Kai in towards Hilary and then left the room saying he was going to the lobby. Once the door shut Hilary looked up.

"Why are you here?" Hilary asked looking back down.

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you," Kai replied.

"I'm leaving tonight," Hilary said.

"I'm coming with you," Kai said as he sat on the chair nearest to Hilary and held her hand.

"You know his weaknesses, you should stay here," Hilary said.

"I don't want to lose you," Kai said his voice breaking up. Hilary looked up at him and saw for thr first time, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh Kai…"

She hugged him as he silently cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She said as she kissed his cheek. Kai sat up and wiped his eyes away before Boris came back up and saw him crying. Then looked at Hilary.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you because of Tyson," Kai said and gently kissed her.

x-x night-time x-x

They boarded the private jet hand in hand following Boris. The flight would be long as they had to make a stop at America first then go to Russia. Hilary and Kai sat at the back on their own. Hilary leant her head on Kai's shoulder as he put an arm around her back. She was asleep before take-off. Kai looked out at the starry night sky then at Hilary.

'I'll protect you no matter what happens,' Kai thought to himself and kissed her forehead as he watched her for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**Well that was another chapter don't forget to read, rate and review for me. oh and don't forget your welcome to draw for the story if you want but let me know if you are so I can check it out! **

**Luv Ya Peeps **

**Bad Boy Lover 4eva x x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

x-x 4 Months Later x-x

They stood in the room among other business people who were dressed in suits and dresses. They were the only young ones there.

Her dressed in a black halterneck dress that showed off her figure and lightly brushed the floor, with a slit on her right leg going up to the top of her leg. 2 inch heel black sandals finished off the outfit.

Him in a traditional suit only he didn't have a tie and he's shirt was undone half way to show of his muscly chest. They walked hand in hand out into the courtyard of the building to get away from all the business people.

"Why did you drag me to this?" Kai asked.

"Because I didn't want to be her on my own," Hilary replied.

"And your scared that your mum will show up since you heard she was in Russia," Kai added.

Hilary had a single tear fall down her cheek whilst she looked to her side. Kai stood in front of her and wiped the tear away.

"There's always a pain inside," Hilary said, "I don't want to feel pain the way I do!"

She looked at him, put her hands inside his suit jacket and wrapped her arms round his waist, he put his arms around her protectively.

"It won't last forever I promise," Kai said

"Do you think i'll ever have a bitbeast?" Hilary asked

"Yes and you have greatly improved, i'd say you were better than Tyson and perfectly able to beat Hawk!"

"You do realise Hawk is alot tougher to beat than tyson! but i would like to face both of them."

"Well you can only pick tyson as hawk can't play in the tournament!"

"Actually he can he has immunity against the law so he can do what he wants!"

"Well either one you pick you'll be able to beat them! i believe in you!"

"Well i take Hawk! You can have Tyson!"

"You do know how to cheer me up!"

"I always have known!"

They were unaware of the man standing at the door watching until a maid came up behind the man.

"Mr Hiwatari there's a call for mistress Hilary," she said.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Tyson of the Bladebreakers," she replied.

"Reject all his calls," he said.

"Yes sir," She said and walked away as Boris approached Voltaire.

"Everything's going to plan. She grasped beyblading very quickly and is now the best Beyblader in the abbey," Boris said as he joined in on watching the couple.

"For once I'm happy for my grandson. He's love for her is stronger than anything and her for him. Together they'll be unbeatable!" Voltaire explained.

"Especially if they keep up with all the training their doing!"

"They do lots of training anyway!"

"Yes but Hilary does alot more than the usual amount of extra training and Kai is always with her!"

"Maybe they should have the night off! They deserve it but this won't happen to often!"

Back with Hilary and Kai they were now aware of Voltaire and Boris' conversation and had heard the whole thing. When they heard Voltaire cough they looked over and saw they were being beckoned. They walked over expecting Voltaire to change his mind!

"You can both go home and relax due to all your training," Voltaire said.

"Thank you sir we greatly appreciate it," Hilary said.

"It was nice to finally meet you my dear."

"The honour was all mine sir!"

"Well you best be off. The limo is waiting outside," Voltaire explained.

"Thank you sir! Enjoy the rest of your evening!" Hilary said.

"Night Hilary, Kai!"

"Night sir," Both hilary and Kai said in unison.

They left silently and didn't speak till they got home.

"That was wierd for you weren't it?" Hilary asked.

"Yes it was but i don't want to speak about it right now! We've been given the night off!"

Kai swept Hilary off her feet and carried her to the bedroom to 'relax'.

Later that evening they were called to Boris' office to discuss something for Hilary

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in so long guys anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and dont forget to review with a rating out of ten!

Luv ya guys

Bad Boy Lover 4Eva

xxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14 Unleash DRAKAIRA

Hey guys soz for the long wait. Been busy with college work. Well here's chapter 14 and I'll be starting another story soon! Open to ideas and may need someone to draw a scene or person out for me if I can't do it myself. Anyway enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. BBL4E x x x x

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Unleash Drakaira**

"You wanted us?" Hilary asked as they entered the dark office, lit only by a single lamp.

"Yes I have something for you!" Boris responded.

"Like what?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Hilary's getting a bitbeast! You are going to help her control the power," Boris explained.

"A bitbeast? I'm getting a bitbeast?" Hilary asked in shock and disbelief.

"Yes you are. You're also getting a new beyblade to hold the power within until we know how much power you have with this," Boris answered, "or we risk damaging you health or life."

"You haven't created this one have you?" Kai asked

"No. This one is real," Boris replied whilst handing Hilary a box.

She opened the box and pulled out a white and ruby beyblade with hints of silver with a white and silver launcher and a ruby ripcord. Hilary looked at the bitchip intensely trying to make out the image of the white and ruby phoenix, dressed in silver armour.

"Drakaira?" Hilary asked to herself.

Kai immediately looked at Boris. "How did you get Drakaira from the BBA?"

"Your grandfather employed someone to work within the BBA and bring this back. How do you know of Drakaira?"

"Mr Dickingson was going to give it to Hilary and I would have been in charge of training her," Kai replied.

"So either way I was going to get Drakaira?" Hilary asked.

"By the looks of it…yes!" Kai replied.

"Maybe you should try it out," Boris suggested..

"What do you think?" Hilary asked looking at Kai.

"It up to you but I'd like to see what your capable of now," Kai replied honestly.

"Let's go then," Hilary said smiling.

Both the teens walked out of the office to the training rooms. The room they decided on was a large room with a very large version of a standard deep dish. They stood either side, ready to launch their blades.

"Don't hold back," Hilary stated.

"Trust me I won't!" Kai smirked.

**3**

**2**

**1**

"LET IT RIP!"

Both blades as they entered the dish slammed against each other. Hilary felt like time was standing still, when she realised it had for her.

_Hilary!_

"Drakaira?"

_I'll always protect you, use your strength, show your full potential!_

"I trust you. Drakaira!"

Suddenly, time for Hilary started again. Kai was slamming his Dranzer into Drakaira but was struggling to move her.

"Dranzer attack!" Kai yelled.

"Dodge," Hilary said coolly. As her beyblade moved quickly out of Dranzer's way, Kai stood in shock as he commanded his blade to try again and again. He couldn't touch her.

"You won't dodge my final attack. DRANZER BLAZING INFERNO!" Kai yelled furiously.

Dranzer emerged from the blade but the attack had no effect.

"I'm through playing games," Hilary growled. Kai stared at her eyes. Her glowing ruby eyes.

"Drakaira Attack!" Hilary growled.

Drakaira slammed into Dranzer sending him straight out the dish. Drakaira spun in the centre. Hilary's eyes were back to normal but she was in shock at how easy she won.

"I won," she murmured as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**x-x Boris's Office x-x**

Voltaire and Boris sat looking at the screen.

"Kai still held back but he was still having to use a lot of energy to fight against Hilary," Voltaire stated.

"It'll teach him. Will he be using his Dranzer or Black Dranzer?" Boris asked.

"What is his power like?"

"Stronger than Dragoon and Black Dranzer."

"He must not train alone anymore. He is to train with Hilary," Voltaire ordered.

"Yes sir!"

**x-x Japan x-x**

Kenny had watched the clip of Kai and Hilary, which he acquired from hacking into Boris's office.

"Oh no!" he murmured.

Quickly he ran to Tyson's to show them the footage.

"Guys," he yelled. Ray was the first to appear.

"What's up chief?" he asked, worrying why his friend was so worked up.

"We're in trouble, where are the others?"

"With Mr Dickingson, why?"

Kenny showed him the video. Ray was in a state of shock. He had heard Hilary was beyblading but now she had a bitbeast, he only knew the name of, left him guessing if she was stronger than Tyson.

"Don't you see why we're in trouble?" Kenny asked.

"Not really."

"I've been keeping track of her. She was stronger than Tyson before she got this bitbeast. She was the perfect beyblader. Now she has Drakaira!"

"Why is Drakaira so important?"

"You never heard of the story of Drakaira? Kenny asked back.

"Who's Drakaira?" Tyson asked from behind them. They turned and saw Hawk and Max was with him.

"A bitbeast," Kenny replied.

"What like ours? Sacred?" Max asked.

"I thought there was only 4!" Tyson stated.

"Drakaira has only been known about since Hilary went missing. No one had time to research as they were dealing with Hawk's problems." Max replied. His mum had told him about him about the discovery the day before over the phone.

"So what's Drakaira's story?" Hawk asked.

"And why are we talking about her?" Tyson asked.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. Don't forget to review and post any ideas you may have for this story or my new story which i am busy drafting. BBL4E x x x x 


	15. Chapter 15

hey guys thanks for the reviews!! glad ur all still reading!! anyway got a competition for any deviant art artist on my homepage if you'd like to view it!! all details are held on it and there will also be a preview of the first chapter of my new story soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 Drakaira explained**

"Drakaira is not a scared bitbeast, she's a legendary bitbeast!" Kenny said

"What's a legendary bitbeast?" Max asked me. Kenny knew he'd ask. He was already prepared for it aswell.

"One of the first bitbeast. She has control over all bitbeasts, the smae with her brother!"

"Brother?" Tyson asked.

"Do you know what bitbeast it is?" Max asked being the smart one of the two.

"I'm still trying to get the prophecy and information on the brother's legend but it should be similar with Drakaira's," Kenny replied.

"What did you mean by control over all bitbeast?" Ray asked.

"She controls the 4 elements: Fire, Air, Water and Earth. She also knows all the attacks of all bitbeast."

"But i only thought our bitbeasts controlled the elements?" Tyson asked being stupid again.

"That is true but Drakaira being one of the first and being Queen over all bitbeasts she has control over all elements. the same with her brother."

"What form do they take?" Hawk asked.

"Drakaira is a phoenix but i haven't found out her brother's form yet. but they also have a human form and a true form!"

"What does that mean?" Ray asked.

"Or at least explain for Drakiara," Tyson added.

"Drakaira had a true form of what she actually looks like, but no one has any record of what that form was. She would either be a phoenix or a human which i have a picture of from a old historic tablet!"

Kenny quickly found the picture and slowly showed them the 2 forms. They gasped, kenny knew what they were thinking.

"It looks like..."

"Hilary? I know. The difference is the hairstyle is different and she has marks similar to Kai's. But Drakiara and her brother lost their human forms and resulted in losing their true forms."

"Why? What Happened?" Ray asked.

"A war betwenn the legendary bitbeast broke out. They were the protectors of the earth but Drakiar afound love which wasn't suppose to happen. Due to falling in love with Dranzer, he gained a human form which is Kai. Her brother found out and a war broke out. It resulted in all sacred bitbeasts gaining a dark form and a human form. Problem was the apart from black dranzer, the other black bitbeast were destroyed and the bitbeasts had their human form taken from them as well as the legendary's. A legend or myth was created about the human forms for each. But we already discovered their with their rightful human's and can be passed down from now on. meaning after you lot give up beybladeing you heir's will become the human forms!!"

"So what was Drakaira's human form?" they all asked in unison.

"Her human form was always a girl. When it was split from her it could be reincarnated into anyone with ruby eyes, till her true form was reborn. Same with your bitbeasts and your eye colours," Kenny explained.

They heard a beep from Kenny's laptop. He finally had the prophecy and Drakaira's brother's legend. He quickly went through it. The brother's name was familiar.

"Hawk what is your bitbeast's name again?"

"Black Hawk," Hawk replied. Kenny's suspicions were proved. Hawk's bitbeast was one and the same with the legendary bitbeast and he was the true form.

"When does it say cheif?" Ray asked.

"When Drakaira is re-united with her true human form, the human will become powerful and perfect in her skill, also obtaining the true form when she fuses with Drakiara. If with good and brother with evil she will become the Earth's Saviour or be destroyed. If with evil and brother with good she will become the destroyer and could be destoryed. If both good, they will bring peace, if both evil they have the power to destroy and rule over earth. The fate of the world lies in the battle between Drakiar and her brother...Black Hawk...after the next world tournament." This made everyone look at HAwk.

"My biteast is a legendary bitbeast?" Hawk asked.

"Your also the true human form! You still have yet to gain the markings!"

"That can't be right! the picture shows markings like on ancient Hilary. I don't have markings, neither does Hilary!" Hawk argued.

"Trust me on this you are the true human form and you will get those markings," Kenny said darkly.

* * *

Well that's chappie 15 over don't forget to check me website!! and don't forget to review!!  
BBL4E xxxxxx 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews her's chapter 16!! if you haven't visted my site for a preview of the new story i will publish soon. Then you must!! BTW you have to sign the guest book and maybe try the competition if your a deviant artist!! Enjoy reading the new chapter**

**BBL4E X X X X X **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 TWO year later**

"Hilary wake up," Star said trying to wake her friend who had matured a lot more than her in the last two years.

"I want to sleep longer!" Hilary groaned pulling the sheet over her head. It reminded Star of the old Hilary, the FUN Hilary.

"We're suppose to be shopping today," Star mentioned knowing she'd get a reaction. Hilary shot up and ran into the bathroom where she slowly took a shower. Star was sitting on the bed waiting for Hilary when Kai walked in.

"When did you get back?" Star asked shocked to see him.

"Last night, i stayed at the abbey," Kai replied coldly.

"She's missed you ya know. She became her old self as well," Star stated.

"She been upset?" Kai asked.

"She cried for the first few days after she found out you left thn it turned to rage and destroyed half the abbey. I can't believe you've been gone 7 months," Star replied.

"I wondered why the abbey looked newer! I did call Hilary a few times but i was too busy most of the time. I've had to do alot of things since my grandfather died. I've been in meetings with the company, business partners, the BBA with the proposal of suspending the tournament for another 6 months. Then i found out i had to return and run everything after the tournament so Boris has to stick to whatever i did before i came back and all the plans till the end of the tournament," Kai explained.

"Well at least your back," Star responded.

"How did you get her out of bed?" Kai asked.

"I reminded her about our plans of shopping today," Star replied. Kai laughed.

"Tala's downstairs by the way," Kai said trying to get rid of her. She quickly ran out of the room to see her soon-to-be husband. Kai shut the door and sat on the bed, waiting for Hilary to come out. Hilary was in a small towel when she finally emerged from the bathroom. Noticing Kai, she stopped in her tracks.

"Kai?" Hilary asked believeing it was not real.

"Hi," Kai replied as he stood up and stood in front of her.

"Oh my god!" she murmured and hugged him, with tears falling down her cheeks. Kai immediately wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let he go again.

"I missed you so much," she creid into his shoulder.

"Well i'm back now. I'm not going anywhere again," Kai said trying to soothe her. Eventually she stopped crying and looked up at him. She suddenly had an agnry look on her face and hit him.

"Don't you dare leave for that long again!" Hilary growled., feeling much better.

"Hilary went over to the wardrobe pulling out a knee length flowy brown skirt and a brown rollneck, short sleeved top to go with it. She quickly changed into them and started to put on her make-up.

"What have you been up to?" Kai asked watching her.

"I meet my uncle Terry, Cousin Madison and her kid. Madison and her kid stayed round for 3 weeks at a time but she went home last night and should be back in a couple of days for my birthday. She's like Star but different and we're like really good mates. And she'll be staying here more," Hilary replied.

"How old is she?" Kai asked.

"25. Uncle Terry is well cool. Me and him are well close," Hilary replied, finishing her make-up. She quickly dried her hair and straightened it. Then sat on Kai.

"Sounds like you had a fun time especailly destroying half the abbey," Kai stated.

"Yeah. Wait did Star tell you about the abbey?" Hilary asked receiving a nod. "It wasn't the same around her without you!" Hilary put her arms round his neck and kissing him.

"I missed you so much. I just wanted to come home and see you!" Kai said between kisses down her neck, turning her on.

"I love you soo much Kai," Hilary said.

"I love you too," Kai replied and pulled her into a passionate kiss, falling back on the bed. Eventually they broke for air, smiling.

"We should wait till later you gotta go shopping," Kai said huskily fighting a growing urge.

"They'd understand," Hilary said.

"I could go for hours right about now," Kai replied.

"I think i'll wait then," She replied as she got off and straightened her clothes. Soon they were walking down the stairs. Hilary answered the phone that was ringing whilst Kai walked in to see Tala and Star.

"Where's Hilary?" Star asked.

"She talking to Terry and putting her coat and shoes on," Kai replied. He heard something drop and walked out to go see what it was but found Hilary sitting on the step shaking.

"What wrong?" He asked as she hugged him.

"Someone's tried to kill Madison," Hilary replied.

"She'll be fine. Terry will get some guards for her. Ty and relax," Kai said.

"I'll try," Hilary said with a smile and picked her phone up. Star and Tala joined them as she out her boots on.

"Ready?" Star asked.

"Yeah i'm ready," Hilary replied.

"Don't forget your at the hairdresser's tonight," Tala added as they walked outside towards the cars.

Kai and Hilary got in Kai's silver Lotus Elise whilst Star and Tala went in Tala's Evo 8.

"Hairdressers?" Kai asked when they pulled away.

"I'm getting my hair done," Hilary replied.

"how?"

"You'll have to wait and find out," Hilary replied.

"You getting it done for your 19th?" Kai asked.

"Yeah and you better get me a present," Hilary added.

"I already have," Kai replied, leaving Hilary to wonder till arrived at the shops.

**X-X-X 5PM X-X-X**

Star had taken Hilary's bags back to the mansion, whilst Kai waited for Hilary in the car park whilst she was in the hairdressers.

Hilary watched as her hair grew longer as her hair extensions were put in, herhair starightened and ruby halfway to make it so the ruby was underneath her hair as hightlights but once it got halfway down her back her hair was just ruby with no brown till it stopped just under her waist. Kai had secretley been watching and watched as the Hairdresser styled her fringe covering her right side of her face. Hilary walked out the hairdressers and was halfway to the car park when Kai pinned her to a wall down an alley.

"Knew you'd be watching," Hilary said.

"I don't like surprises," Kai said before kissing her passionately and carried her bridal style to the car. Hilary ended up falling asleep on the way back to the mansion. Kai gently woke her up when they arrived home.

"You tired?" Kai asked jokingly. Hilary smiled and nodded. Kai ended up carrying her inside up to their bedroom.

"Wanna go to sleep for a bit?" Kai asked.

"Yeah but only for an hour. I ogt training at half 8 till half 12," Hilary replied.

"Well it's only gone 7," Kai said as he carefully laid the half-asleep girl on the bed. When he tried to leave, Hilary grabbed him. He laid down on the bed and she snuggled up to him as he put an arm around her. Kai put and alarm on his phone to remind him to wake Hilary up.

**X-X-X 1AM X-X-X**

Hilary walked in exhausted and cut up. Kai had just walked downstairs. He had arrived home an hour before her but would be training for most of the day later on to make up for it.

"Want a drink?" Kai asked as he cleaned most of her cuts.

"Hot chocolate would be nice," she replied as Kai finished.

"I'll meet ya upstairs, you go get ready for bed," Kai said.

"Ok," Hilary replied and kissed him on the cheek. When Kai walked into the bedroom, Hilary was out on the balcony with a cigarette in her hand wearing a white silky nightgown and ruby silky dressing gown. He put the hot chocolate on the table and lit his own cigarette.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Hilary asked.

"They put Hawk on the team and have been training harder since they found out how strong you are and that hawk has the brother legendary bitbeast. What made you think of them?" Kai asked back.

"I was thinking about when we first got together. We've been together 3 years nearly 4. You've done the G revolution tournament while i stayed here and trained. Looking back we've changed alot," Hilary replied as she put her cigarette in the ashtray and drank her hot chocolate whilst Kai finished his cigarette. Once Kai had finished he hugged her from behind his arms round her waist as she continued to drink her hot chocolate.

"Well we have grown up! we was bound to have something change but we still love each other. You'll get the chance to face Hawk in a tournament within the next 6 months. you have to remember there was the g rev tournament which couldn't be cancelled, the others went on vacation for half a year, my grandfather fell ill and died and i've had to take charge. You've been given the oppourtunity of training for over 3 years improving everyday. no one gets the chance when they start beyblading," Kai explained.

"Yeah i suppose," Hilary replied as she released herself from Kai and walked into their bedroom. Kai followed her inside as he watched her remove her make-up in ront of the mirror.

"Why do you put that stuff on for?" Kai asked.

"Hides the faults," Hilary replied as she finished.

"You don't need to hide the faults," Kai stated as Hilary snuggled up to him.

"You can be so sweet, " Hilary responded seductively.

"Really?" Kai asked sarcastically as he made it so he was leaning over her as her pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"So where was we earlier?" Kai asked seductively as he pulled away. Hilary smiled as she pulled him down to her.

* * *

**Well thats chappie** **16 hope you enjoyed don't forget to check out me profile page for my website and the preview of my new story soon to be uploaded to the site. anyway REVIEW and hoped you enjoyed**

**BBL4E x x x x x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys**

**Sorry I took so long to update been well busy barely found time to write up my new story 'Dark Angel'**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews hope I'm getting more lol joke!**

**Read and review**

**BBL4E xxxxxxxxxxx**

**I do not own beyblade btw**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

Hilary looked around her and saw destruction, flames, people running screaming and a dark figure laughing evily. She didn't like the scene at all but she loved it at the same time. She loved the thought of destruction but not the thought of hurting anyone but TYSON.

"Drakaira?" Hilary called out. The phoenix was soon stood on her shoulder proudly.

"Yes my other half?" Drakaira asked.

"Where are we?" Hilary asked back.

"I don't know my other half but I think this is the future," Drakaira replied.

"Yes I have that feeling too but who's future. Mine or my children's?" Hilary responded.

"Children's?" Drakaira asked.

"I will have children in the future I already know of. But that's if my fate lets me. If this is my fate then I will make sure that it'll be the fate that my children will not inherit," Hilary replied, sounding old and wise.

"You remember our past life?" Drakaira asked.

"Partly. I remember that our love was strong for Dranzer. A forever burning love," Hilary replied.

"Do you believe this is an omen of our history doomed to repeat itself?" Drakaira asked worried.

"No I don't. I believe this is an omen of our fourth coming battle with our brother. But I also believe that it's a prediction or my worst fear," Hilary replied.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hilary sat bolt upright in her bed. The dream had shook her awake. Hilary turned around to see if Kai was still asleep but he'd already got up to train. Hilary thanked her luck today. Kai had been back for 3 days and her nightmares were beginning to make him worry way too much. The nightmares had started 3 weeks before his return and she was still having the same conversation with Drakaira except today it changed. They had spoke of it being an omen or the future. She was breathing heavily and her head was spinning. She then realised today was her birthday. But what she didn't know was that it was a birthday she will never forget. She got up and got in the shower. A cold shower was what she needed. Images flashed before her eyes of her friends and family dead. She quickly got out of the shower and headed for her wardrobe to go get dressed only for Kai to be waiting on the bed for her.

"How was your training?" Hilary asked trying to act normally.

"It was fine until I heard you scream from the garden," Kai replied.

"I don't remember screaming," Hilary responded confused.

"You don't?" Kai asked.

"No I don't Kai. I had the same dream and when I was in the shower I saw images of everyone dead. I don't remember screaming at any point," Hilary replied.

Kai could see she was upset by this and went over to her and hugged her. She was crying into her shoulder. Hilary rarely cried since they'd arrived in Russia. She gritted her teeth through all the pain but not once did she cry. At least until Kai had returned from being away on business and now.

"It'll be fine! You're probably just stressed," Kai stated trying to cheer her up.

Hilary wiped away her tears and smiled. She decided to ignore the images she'd seen in the shower. She was going to grit her way through all the stress. Kai let her go so she could get dressed and sat down on their bed. He looked at her arms and back. The scars and stab scar were a bad memory for both of them now. Her mother still hadn't been caught but no body asked about them anymore. They all ignored them. They had to it been a law passed just for her so she could live like they didn't exist. Several other scars had now became apart of her scarred back. This was all her training she'd been doing while he was gone. Her back was covered but she still used cream to cover them.

"I know what you're thinking!" Hilary said snapping him out of his trance, making him look downat the floor

"What am I thinking?" Kai asked.

"That my mother should have been caught by now and maybe I should have had something done to get rid of the scars," Hilary replied.

"I was only thinking about your mother not your scars," Kai responded, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm thinking of having surgery to get rid of the scars. But I'm not too sure of it!" Hilary replied.

"Well it's up to you but i'm always going to support you," Kai responded as he saw two feet appear on the floor in front of him. When he looked up Hilary was in a tight pair of jeans, a long tight length sleeved top with a slight neck and a small black, silver and ruby bike style leather jacket over the top.

"I love you so much," Hilary said and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing her knee high 4inch stilleto helled boots and putting them on over her jeans.

"I love you too," Kai responded grabbing her hand and pulled her onto his lap, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"So what does the birthday girl want to do before the party tonight?" Kai asked when he pulled away.

"Train!" Hilary replied.

"Apart from that!" Kai stated.

"Sex!"

"That's what your getting later!"

"Ummmm...go shopping!"

"You did that the other day!"

"What can i say? I want some more clothes half my wardrobe has gone missing cause of my training!" Hilary replied.

"WHAT?"

"Honestly I only went shopping the other day so i had some clothes for this week!"

"Have some set clothes for training then!"

"But then i get bored of them!"

"Well don't get bored. Boris would pay out for a set training get up which you can use for matches in the tournamentand make as many copies of it as you needed," Kai explained.

"Oh well... i still wanna go shopping!"

"You taking Star then?"

"No it's gonna be me and you for a few hours! I can't go shopping without getting your opinion on an outfit."

"What did you do during the 7 months i was gone?"

"Trained alot and that's why i need to go shopping. Plus you need some more social clothes and some more training clothes!" Hilary replied getting up and getting to the door.

"Why do I...you didn't?" Kai asked. He got his answer when Hilary laughed lightly and ran out the door. Kai quickly ran after her, catching her before she got to the stairs and keeping his arms round her so she couldn't get out of his hold.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Kai asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because I was pissed you left and no because i had no more clothes to spare for training!" Hilary replied as she continued to struggle.

"Suppose i'll let you off lightly then," Kai said causing Hilary to stop struggling.

"Your not mad?" Hilary asked.

"Why should i be you have a valid reason," Kai replied letting his arms loosen up so that Hilary could put her arms round his neck. She kissed him lightly before he sweeped her off her feet and carried her downstairs.

"Hot chocolate before we go?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied as he walked into the Kitchen. He had just finished making the hot chocolate when Star came in crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Hilary asked hugging her best friends as she cried on her shoulder. Although she couldn't make out the words properly to begin with she then realised what Star had just said.

"What did you say?" Hilary asked in shock as Star wiped her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," Star responded. It made Kai spit out his hot chocolate.

"WHAT?" Kai asked.

"I dunno how though. I was on the pill. we used condoms. we did everything," Star cried.

"Did you miss one of your pill's?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah i little while back but i was told it would be fine."

"That was the night when you two were pissed remember? You probably got caught up in the moment," Hilary stated.

"I can't believe i'm pregnant, i'm not even married yet. We only have to sort out some more things," Star added.

"Well first thing next week i'll take you to the doctors and we'll see how far along you actually are. That ok?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah i better go tell Tala. He should be getting out of the shower soon," Star stated and left the room quietly.

"Well that's a way to start the day," Hilary said. Kai smirked at the comment and continued to drink his hot chocolate. Hilary sat on his lap and started to drink her hot chocolate.

"I hear wedding bell's within the next 2 to 3 months," Kai said.

"More than likely so we got another reason to shop," Hilary responded.

"Is shopping all you think about?"

"No i think about you, star, tala, training and beating Hawk in our prophecised battle!"

"Fair enough, shall we get going then?" Kai asked as Hilary finsihed her hot chocolate.

"Yeah!" Kai quickly downed what was left of his hot chocolate and grabbed his car keys as they headed towards his Silver Mitshubishi Evo 8. It would be at least an hour's drive to the shopping mall Kai was going to take her to that he'd already called the day before to reserve the mall for her for as long as she wanted it and a surprise photo shoot while she was there after the shopping.

"Why are we going so far to go to a mall?" Hilary asked, noticing they had left town.

"You'll see," Kai replied.

"You wanted me to say i wanted to go shopping didn't you?"

"Maybe!" Kai said cooly so Hilary couldn't tell if he was lieing or not.

"I hate it when you do that," Hilary said.

"Why?"

"Cause i can't tell if your lieing."

Kai laughed at the comment, looking over to see her staring at her ipod.

"Why don't you connect it to the stereo?" he asked.

"I didn't know i could connect it to the stereo. but don't you usually like driving without music?" Hilary asked back.

"I got use to it during my time away. I even put a sub in so if anyone gets in the back you can feel the bass from the music."

"Wow i didn't even know you liked music," Hilary said in shock.

"I never listened to it before i meet you apart from at the stadiums during my battles," Kai replied.

"What music do you like more?"

"I like all of it. As long as it's a good tune," Kai replied pulling the wire out to connect her ipod to the stereo. The first song that came on was 'keep your hands off my girl' by good charlotte. Hilary left it at a low volume incase Kai didn't want it up loud but he turned it up anyway. Hilary was amazed at the base she could hear on it. She smiled realising Kai was becoming more apart of the world, he wasn't shutting it out anymore.

"Love you," Hilary said.

"Love you too," Kai responded quickly getting a kiss before looking back at the road. Hilary reached for her ipod and started looking for a new song. She ended up putting on 'The undertaker (renholder mix)' by Puscifer. (AN: it's from the underworld evolution movie if you wanted to know!)

An hour of loud, bassy music passed until they reached the mall. Hilary was confused when they walked in and it was empty and the doors were locked behind them.

"Kai what's going on?" Hilary asked.

"The mall is all yours to shop in," Kai replied.

"Are you serious?" Hilary asked in shock, stopping them from walking any further.

"Very," Kai replied. He didn't even have time to see her move when she jumped on him and hugged him.

"I can't believe you did this," she responded, reminding him of what she was like when they first meet

"You got more to come and we gotta be back by 7pm and it's 9am and i know what your like when you're shopping plus we got something to do before we go so you got till 3 to do your shopping," Kai replied.

Hilary was instantly off pulling Kai behind her. By the time it hit 12pm, Hilary was done and had enough bags to fill half of a 7 and a half ton lorry. Kai had them put into van's and sent back to the mansion whislt he lead Hilary to an area of the mall she'd been blocked off from.

"Where are we going?" Hilary asked.

"I got one lat surprise," Kai replied as they turned a corner. Hilary's mouth dropped when she saw a photographer standing ready with backgrounds set up behind him.

"Any photo taken is ours unless you don't like it at the viewingin a weeks time," Kai stated, "and you'll be modelling dresses.

"But i haven't got my cream!" Hilary stated back until Kai pulled out a tube of her scar hidding cream. Hilary smiled softly and hugged him, crying with joy.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stopped crying. Kai helped her wipe the tears away.

"Need any help putting the cream on?" He asked.

"On my back i will," Hilary replied.

"Would you like to pick a dress first before you have your make-up done?" Photographer asked pointing at the rail of dresses.

Hilary's face lit up as she picked a dress from the rail, carefully folding so no one could see it properly. The photographer led her and Kai to the set up changing room where no cameras could see inside and a door to lock, including a selection of shoes. Kai quickly helped her put the cream on grabbing a sweet and loving kiss befor he left to let her change. 20 minutes later, after her make-up was done, Hilary walked out in a dark brown embellished taffeta dress with embroided net lining and silver playboy ADORE ankle strap sandals complete with 5 inch stilleto heels. Her hair was left slighty curled from where she had styled it herself, her make-up had a smokey effect and her scars were no where to been seen.

"Wow," the photographer and Kai muttered in unison.

"What do you think?" Hilary asked smiling.

"Beautiful darling," the photographer replied.

"Can i do the whole shoot in this dress and an outfit that would make me look dangerous, evil, powerful and sexy?" Hilary asked.

"Luckily we have someone here with an outfit like that for you for the tournaments," Kai replied.

"How long will he be?" Hilary asked.

"Half hour," Kai replied looking at the clock hanging from the ceiling of the mall.

"Fabulous! On with the shoot," the photographer exclaimed.

Whilst Hilary did many poses, Kai spoke to someone about another little surprise for Hilary. The kick-ass outfit was brought in and Hilary went to change and have her make-up redone. When she came back out she was wearing balck tight leather trousers, knee high leather 5inch metal heeled stilleto pointed toe boots over her trousers, a plunging vest top revealing her cleavage and a small black bike like leather jacket with hints of silver for lining material. Her make-up was dark and vampiric. Her hair was straightened, her fringe spread round in the style of a blunt cut that is recently taking the world by storm.It brushed just over her eyes and she loved it.

"This is gonna be fun," the photographer said after he got the make-up artist to make her lips dark near black.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hilary was changed into her clothes from before, her hair still straight. The people who had done her make-up volunteered to do it tonight for her so they would be there ready an hour after they got back so Hilary could shower.

"Before we go," Kai stated before leaving the mall stopping Hilary from walking through the revolving doors. Kai snapped his fingers and a guy came out with the shoes and the dress she started with in the photo shoot.

"Oh my god!!! I can keep it?" Hilary exclaimed.

"Yes and Roberto who designed your tournament outfit is a dress designer," Kai stated.

"What that got to do with me?" Hilary asked confused.

Kai took her hand in his and kissed it, distracting her as he got a little black box from his pocket. He got down on one knee and showed her the custom made diamond ring inside.

"Will you marry me?" Kai asked.

"Of course i will," Hilary replied with tears of joy. Kai put the ring on her finger and kissed her gently unknown a certain photographer had just caught the scene of camera. It wasn't everyday you witnessed the Kai Hiwatari and Hilary Tatibana being loving towards each other in public, let alone in a mall so far from home unless they were travelling. In fact in wasn't often you saw a Hiwatari propose to someone without being told to or the wedding being arranged.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update guys i been really busy with college**

**Read and Review**

**BBL4E**


	18. Chapter 18 Hilary's Birthday Bash

Hey guys i'm back wid another chapter and the new character profiles

Thanks for all the reviews

BBL4E XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keep r&r and i dont own beyblade

* * *

**Madsion**

Hair: Black with Blue highlights. Reaches her knees  
Eyes: Bright Blue  
Size: 10  
Just under 6FT  
A lot like Hilary but without all the torment over the years and doesn't suffer depression.

* * *

**Terry**

Hair: Blue (like Boris's style)  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Well built, just over 6ft  
A lot like Boris except he isn't as evil and loks at how things work better when the objective is not to take over the world.

* * *

**Angel**

Hair: Black with blue halfway down. Halfway down her back.  
Eyes: White with a blue edge making it looks like it goes blue then white then black.  
5 years old so she is pretty small  
Cute, Funny, Emotional, hyperactive, energetic, smart for her age.

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

Hilary sat silently as the hair and make-up people finished curling her hair. Once they had finished they were sent to Star's room so they could do her room. From what Hilary had heard, Tala was so happy that he was going to be a father that he teated Star like royalty. Hilary was just in a robe as she had to finish getting ready for the party. She decided to turn on the TV while she waited for her hair to set properly incase she ruined it. Hawk's and Tyson's faces were the first images she saw. It turned out they'd been doing an intense training schedule and believe that they are at the level where they could beat Hilary or at least draw with her but would be continueing to train hard so they had a better chance. Hilary turned off the TV just as Kai entered the room.

"Aren't you ready yet then?" Kai asked.

"No. I don't really want to wear a dress tonight!"

"Well then where your tournament outfit!" Kai stated. Hilary walked in silence over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of black hotpants and a black push up crossed straped bra. Letting he robe fall to the floor and in total silence.

"You've seen the news then?" Kai asked.

"They don't have a chance of beating me!" Hilary replied as she put on her tournament outfit. She walked out onto the balcony looking at the starry night sky.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked as he put his arms round he from behind.

"Nothing i'm just tired."

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Kai asked.

"Dunno yet. I was thinking off doing some training but I'm not sure yet," Hilary replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They heard Star and Tala walk in and turned around. Star was in a simple black dress whilst Tala like Kai was in his usual outfit. Tala handed Hilary a little black box.

"Happy Birthday Sis," Tala announced.

Inside Hilary found a braclet with a heart pendant with Hilary engraved on it.

"Thanks Guys," Hilary stated as she heard a limo pull in. The walked downstairs reaching the bottom step just as Madison, Terry and a little girl walked in. Hilary greeted them with a hug, picking up the little girl.

"Hows my little Angel?" Hilary asked

"I missed you Hilary," Angel mumbled and handed her a picture.

It was a picture of her with Terry, Madison and Angel at a professional photoshoot they'd had done. She smiled at the memory of that day.

"Thank you," Hilary responded. Terry and Madison then showed her another photo which was her and Tala.

"We figured they'd make you smile!" Madison stated.

"Thanks," Hilary responded showing Tala the pictures and putting Angel down. She instantly tugged at Hilary's leg when she saw Kai. Hilary bent down to her level next to her.

"Who's that?" Angel asked.

"That's Kai. Remember i told you about him?"

Hilary stood back up as Angel walked over to Kai and stood in front of him holding her arms up. He immediately picked her up holding her in place with one arm.

"I like you already," Angel stated making everyone laugh slightly.

"Same here," Kai responded making the girl grin and hug him. Once she had finished hugging Kai she looked towards her mother.

"Can i stay with Kai, Mommy?" Angel asked.

"It's up to Kai Honey," Madison replied.

"Can I please, please, please?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Sure," Kai replied receiving another hug.

"So hows your training been Hilary?" Terry asked.

"It's not as intense as it was the other day so i have to make it more intense," Hilary replied.

"How have you been Kai?" Terry asked.

"Good. Once the tournament is ove i will have total control over Hiwatari Enterprise," Kai replied.

"I've heard i Hope that goes well," Terry stated.

"Thank you sir."

Boris walked through and joined the group.

"The guests will be arriving soon," he announced.

"Do i have to meet and greet?" Hilary asked.

"No dear!"

"Thank god for that!"

"Happy Birthday dear!" Boris responded as he handed her a ruby box which held a ne updated Beyblade.

"Thanks dad," Hilary stated putting her bitchip on her new blade and put that in her outift.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Boris stated to the couple.

"Thank you," Kai and Hilary replied in unison.

"Does that mean i can see Kai everyday?" Angel asked making everyone smile.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Most people were on the dancefloor. Kai and Tala watched as their fianceé's danced together remembering what it was like to party rather than stick to training and having the odd meal out. They were their old selves again. Angel was sitting on Kai's lap.

"Kai?" Angel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Mommy told me that something bad was going to happen and she did a will. What does that mean?" Angel asked.

"Nothing Angel. Your Mum i safe here but make sur you stay close to me or Tala is something does happen ok?"

"Ok!"

Angel hummed along with the music whilst Tala and Kai spoke.

"You'd be a good dad," Tala said to Kai.

"You think so?"

"Sure i do. Your treating Angel as if she was your own daughter! Have you and Hilary spoke about having kids?"

"We talked about it on the way back but we're gonna leave it a few years so that the company settles in and we get use to being the bosses!"

"What are you hoping for?"

"A boy then a girl. You?"

"A girl but i think Star could end up having twins so i'm gonna have a lot on my plate if we do!"

"What you gonna do if you have twins girls?"

"Hope they enjoy Beyblade coz i don't want more than 2!"

"I bet you end up with twins but ones a girl and ones a boy!"

"What wouldn't be too bad but i prefer girls easier to deal with but i want a boy without a twin!"

"Well if ur lucky you'll get a boy then twin girls," Kai stated.

Hilary walked over to them and sat with them, slightly out of breath.

"Had fun?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," Hilary replied with a smile and kissed his cheek and began to play with Angel.

"Hey babe," Tala said as Star sat with them. She gave him a quick kiss.

Suddenley an explosion burst open the ballroom doors from the hallway. Kai turned the table up shielding them all from the blast. Angel started to cry. Kai tried to calm her down whilst Hilary stood up to see the damage. Limbs, lifeless blood covered bodies, charcoal bodies covered the floor near the door and the dancefloor. Most people were able to escape through the doors that led to the garden and call police. Boris and Terry were standing ready to fight when a figured covered in blackwalked in with Madison in front of him. Her arms held behind her back and a knife at her throat.

"MADISON!" Hilary called out. Angel had just run to Hilary when Madison's throat was cut and then she was tabbed in the heart. Her body dropped to the floor lifeless the blood pouring out.

"MOMMY!" Angel yelled and tried to run over but Hilary caught her handing her to Kai.

"Keep Angel here!"" Hilary ordered. Hilary watched as Terry was killed the same way. As the body dropped the figure pulled out gun pointing at Boris. Hilary launched her blade as he aimed at Boris's heart. She hit the gun as he was about to shoot making the guy miss but get Boris in his stomach.

"You'll pay for this," Hilary growled as she moved away from th table. The figure launched a beyblade attacking Drakaira. Every attack against Drakaira made a mark on Hilary cutting her .

"ATTACK!" Hilary growled.

Drakaira attacked the beyblade fiercly. Eventually destroying it as she called her bitbeast out and the two were surrounded by black. When it cleared Hilary was alone, the assassin had escaped. She screamed in fury at her failure to kill him before he could get away, attacking the room with her blade. As her anger grew a ring of fire appeared around her and the attacks become stronger. Kai quickly gave Angel to Star and Tala and ran over to Hilar.

"Hilary stop!" Kai yelled only for it to fall on deaf ears. He jumped through the fire and turned her around to face him making her snap out of her anger and begin to cry. Drakaira returned to the beyblade as it began to slow down. Kai hugged Hilary as they fell to the floor while Hilary cried. However it weren't long before she was drying her eyes to cover it up. before the paramedics and police got there. She stood up with Kai's help and started to walk towards the table that Star and Tala had emerged from with Angel behind them. Suddenley she fell to her knees.

"Hilary," Angel yelled running over to her. Sh hugged Hilary crying. Hilary fought back the urge to pass out, standing up with Angel in her arms. Paramedics ran in quickly attending to Boris. Hilary picked up a chair and sat down, making sure Angel couldn't see the bodies. Kai, Tala and Star told the police what happened as they had watched the whole thing whilst making sure Angel couldn't. The paramedics were giving explict orders to clear all dead bodies, get Boris to the Hopsital and tend to people who are injured minorly after the clear up in the garden. They worked quickly and left as soon as they had finished. The police and body guards stayed out checking the perimeters all night to make sure no-one entered the porperty or the ball room. By the time everything was done, Angel had fallen asleep and Hilary was on the verge of falling to sleep any minute now.

"Tala take Angel to my room for me while i get Hilary?" Kai asked.

"Sure," Tala replied, carefully picking the little girl up and started toward his friends room with Star beside him. Kai picked up Hilary Bridal style and she fell uinconcious immediately. He laid Hilary on their bed next to Angel carefully as not to wake both of them. Kai locked the balcony doors and shut the curtains and locked their bedroom door and the bathroom window.

"Kai," he heard from the doorway. He turned round to see Angel at the door with tears falling rapidly down her cheeks. He quickly walked over to her picking her up and soothing her as she cried, walking around hoping it would work. He never had to deal with children before but it was coming o him like instinct.

"I want mommy!" Angel cried.

"She's in heaven now sweetie," Kai responded. (A/N: Ye i Know. But i just had to do it)

"Is Hilary gonna be ok?" Angel asked as she dried her eyes, making Kai stop walking around the room.

"She's ok. Come on let's get you in bed. You've had enough for tonight!" Kai stated. He laid her on the bed next to Hilary. He took off his jacket and shoes laying on the bed next to Angel. Angel quickly snuggled up to him, falling asleep quickly. He looked over at Hilary who was lieing on her side, an arm protectively over Angel. Kai held her hand and fell to sleep quickly, unknown to him that it would probably be sleepless if nightmares started to affect Angel and Hilary this soon.

* * *

Well that's another chapter over.

Please review )

BBL4Exxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys i'm back wid another chapter and the new character profiles

Thanks for all the reviews

BBL4E XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keep r&r and i dont own beyblade

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 **

Kai stood with Angel in his arms at the funeral. Many people had come to say thei last goodbyes. Angel started to cry as Terry and Madison's coffins were lowered into the ground.

"I want to go home," Angel cried.

"Come on then. We'll go get Hilary from the abbey," Kai rsponded.

Kai and Angel left silenly as many cried not yet ready to leave. Hilary was training at the abbey. Star and Tala were keeping an eye on her or safety measures. The only sound that was heard throughout the graveyard was that of people crying, Angel mainly.

* * *

Hilary was in an extra large training room with pillers, walls and a circle in the centre where a beydish would normally be. She had not wished to go to the funeral for fear that she would want to join them. Her anger grew over the last few days as they planned the funeral.

"I'll make them all pay," Hilary growled.

Drakaira was bringing down the pillers and the walls, Hilary's rage growing as each fell until it went past her limit. Power from around her and under her blew her hair up. Her beyblade staye in the centre with Drakaira outside in full glory. Marks similar to Kai's had begun to appear on her skin. One across her eye and 2 around her neck. Light filled the room as Hilary's power grew. When it cleared , the circle was now a make-shift beydish from the flat surface it once was. Drakaira still spinning in the centre of it. The power of the light had pushed Hilary hard causing her to impact with the wall, which she was still sat in breathing heavily. She fell forwards landing on her hands and knees. She called Drakaira back, catching the beyblade in her hand before trying to sit up, only yo fall backwards and lay there.

"It's still not enough. I need to train harder," Hilary mumbled.

"Kai and Angel are here to see you Hilary. I'm letting them in," Star announced over the speaker. Hilary sat up as the door opened. Angel came running in, sitting in Hilary and crying into her shoulder. Hilary put her arms around her and rocked her backwards and fowards.

"Nice markings," Kai stated as he walked in.

"Markings?" Hilary asked as Kai passed her a mirror. Hilary was impressed with them, now she could unlock her full power!

"Did Drakaira slam into the wall?" Kai asked looking at the hole in the wall.

"No that was me! the hole in the florr was Drakaira!" Hilary replied. Kai was shocked at the damage, especially since Hilary wasn't badly injured like others would have been.

"You alright?"

"Yeah i'll just need help up," Hilary replied as Angel dried her eyes.

"Angel can you go find Tala for me?" Kai asked sweetley, receiving a nod. She carefully got up and ran off out the room to go find Star and Tala. Kai picked Hilary up bridal style carrying her out of the room and put her on her fett once outside. Hilary hugged him, afraid to let go.

"The wills are being read later. You coming?" Kai asked receiving a nod as she dug her face into him. He could her her muffled cries. He put his arms around her tightly kissing her forehead. She'd been holding it all back, hiding herself away from it all here at the abbey. He could hear someone was behind him talking to Angel about leaving Kai and Hilary to be alone. 5 minutes later he felt something tug at his trousers. They both looked down to see Angel. Hilary smiled and dried her eyes as Kai picked up Angel.

"Hilary are you ok now?" Angel asked.

"Yeah. We'd better get you home," Hilary stated taking Angel out of Kai's arms. Tala was waiting behind them.

"I'll meet you at the limo," Kai stated. He followed Tala to the surveillance room, showing him the video of Hilary's recent training session.

"She's getting to powerful for the abbey to withstand," Tala stated.

"I know. She could end up destroying a whole city if Boris dies," Kai rsponded.

"Personally i think she'd become depressed," Tala expressed.

"I dont want anyone getting their hands on it! Make sure it's well hidden," Kai ordered, walking out of the room.

* * *

Hilary was sleeping peacefully in her and Kai's bed. Kai had to clean up her back which had been scratched up. Kai checked on her every half hour. Kai had been making calls most of the time to retrieve Angel's possessions and have one of the guest rooms made exactly like her room where she orginally lived. His alarm on his phone went off.

"Can i go wake Hilary?" Angel asked.

"Go on then. Do you remember the way?"

"Uh-huh." Angel ran off giving Kai time to make the last phonecall. Hilary walked in carrying Angel and rubbing her eyes as Kai finished the phone call.

"Ready then?" Kai asked.

"Yeah let's go," Hilary replied.

* * *

"Tyson come watch this," Kenny called out.

"What is it? i busy," Tyson called through finding everyone in front of the tv.

"Hilary's cousin and uncle were killed a couple of day ago. Today, Kai Hiwatari and Hilary meet with the executor to read their wills to find out what will happen to little Angel. Boris is still in Hospital as we speak his condition not yet known. We'll update you with the story as we learn more," The news woman said.

"That bad news?" Ray asked.

"Yeah it is!" Kenny replied.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Star asked as Hilary walked into the abbey.

"They knew it was going to happen. They put that everything was to come to me and Kai and we're to have sole custody of Angel. My dad's was re-written aswell," Hilary replied.

"You been to see him?"

"Yeah. He's dying," Hilary replied simply with no emotion walking into her father's office and shutting the door behind her. She looked round the desk finding framed pictures of her and Tala. She found a note on the chair to her.

_Hilary,_

_I lied to you. i became corrupt to gain world domination and hoped to try again. I want you to know I'm proud of you and i'll always be proud of you no matter if you follow in my footsteps or not. I left all the paperwork and some instructions on how to run BEGA. Make it more succesful than i had hoped for it.  
I love you my darking daughter. Goodbye._

_Boris x_

Hilary sat in the chair, her legs crossed, her arms on the arm rests and stare inot space waiting for the news of her father. Several hours later Tala walked in.

"He's dead," Tala announced.

"They knew it was going to happen. They knew and they didn't stop it," Hilary stated as she pulled her knees up and cried into them. Tala stayed with her while she cried until she told him she need to be alone.

* * *

"When is Hilary coming home?" Angel asked.

"I dont know. But it's time for bed," Kai replied.

He carried her upstairs where she fell asleep half way there. He carefulyy laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He watched her sleep smiling. She had the sameexpression as Hilary when she slept. His phone started to vibrate so he walked outside onto the balcony.

**_Phone Convo  
_**Kai: Hello Tala  
Tala: You need to come to the abbey.  
Kai: I've just got Angel to sleep.  
Tala: I'll send Star back and when she gets there you come here.  
Kai: Whats going on?  
Tala: Boris died. Hilary's in his office crying. She wont eat, drink sleep. She's drained herself of energy twice. She just wont stop crying and i'm finding it hard to stop her from draining herself a third time.  
Kai: Dont let her out the office.  
Tala: See you soon

Kai walked back indoors and sat watching Angel until Star walked into the room.

"Stay here with Angel. I'll get Tala to let you know what happens," Kai stated leaving the room.

* * *

Hilary was in the office her eyes red from crying. Seh'd called Boris's lawyer imforming him of her father's death. She was tired but she reufused to sleep. She was looking through his paperwork. The kids were slacking and the experiments were halfways and they were still monitoring Hawk, Tyson and herself. She leant back aginst the back of the chair and swung it round so her back was to who-ever opened the door and entered. She heard the door open and close. She figured it was Tala checking on her like he had done for the last 2 hours since the news of her father's dead. She closed her eyes unaware of the person who was approaching her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kai on his knees in front of her.

"Kai," she whispered her throat soar.

"Come home and sleep." Hilary shook her head, Kai held her head still.

"Hilary dont do this," Kai said his voice croaking, "I dont want to lose you."

"But its hard."

"I know it is but dont do this to yourself. I 'll help you through it, everyone will. Angels needs ou, Tala needs you, Star needs you. I need you," Kai responded firmly but still sounded upset.

"I dont know if i can Kai."

"Try. I'm always here for you, I'll always help you. Hilary please try. I love you too much to let you give up," Kai staed firmly, lovingly.

Kai hugged her tightly. Hilary smiled, it wasn't often that he got upset but when he did, it gave Hilary that satisfaction that she really was loved and in love. But today, he showed her that he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over. Kai felt her go limp and felt relieved that she was asleep at last. He carefully leant her against the back of the chair as Tala walked in.

"I set the room up."

"Thanks."

"She ok?"

"Yeah. Be a bda idea to take her back to the mansion. You and Star gonna be alright with Angel?"

"Well be fine. If their are any major porblems i'll call!"

"Try not to. I'm gonna be busy making calls, doing paperwork and going through it all with Hilary whilst looking after her."

"Is it alright to take Angel out?"

"Yeah just make sure you got bodyguards. I'll let ya know if you can bring her here."

"Anything else i need to know?"

"No."

"See ya Kai. Let me know how she is ok?"

"Sure."

Tala left silently whilst Kai looked for the trap door that led to the room they'd be sleeping in. He found it hidden in the wall. He carefully picked up Hilary and walked through the corridor to the room that once was Boris's. The room was large with a queen size four poster bed being the main object of the room. Kai laid Hilary on the bed carefully and laid down with her, his arms round her protectively.

* * *

Very emotional chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed that.

Dont forget to review guys

BBL4E XXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hilary woke alone in a room that was unfamiliar but she knew who's room it was. Especially when she saw a picture of herself and Boris when she was younger before her mother wanted her back when Boris re-married. She picked up the picture holding it with both hands. She wasn't crying and she wasn't going to. She was full of rage. All she wanted to do was find out who was responsible for killing Terry, Madeline and her father. She found her clothes on the chair. She quickly tied her hair back neatly, washed and dressed before leaving the room to the office. Kai was obviously somewhere around the abbey since he wasn't in the chair. She sat down looking at the mes of paperwork. Whether it was her mess or Kai's from going through it she could not tell.

**My other half?**

'Yes Drakaira?'

**Let it come to you. You have new abilities.**

'Like what?'

**You have telekinesis. You can use it to find what you want. You've already seen the image, you just don't remember.**

'Drakaira?'

**Yes my other half?**

'Is there anything else i can do?'

**You can heal minor wounds and you have a few enhancements on what you can already do! But once we have a true form, you will have all the knowledge that i hold.**

'Thanks for filling me in on that.'

Hilary closed her eyes and thought of finding her father's killer. Her eye mark began to glow and he opened her eyes to see a file land in her hand. She looked at the label seeing Hawk's name sprawled in big red letters across it. She began to read through. She knew they'd been doing research on Hawk but was unaware of what knowledge they'd found. By the time Kai returned to the office she had one page left to read.

"When did you get up?" Kai asked.

"Bout 2 hours ago. You been training?" Hilary asked, not looking up from reading.

"Yeah."

Kai looked at her. She obviously wasn't in a good mood if she hadn't looked up from the file or she was really into what she was reading.

"What you reading?" Kai asked.

"Hawk's file," Hilary replied closing it and looking up.

"What did you find out?" Kai asked.

"Hawk is a government trained assassin so he's totally immune to the authorities over the world!" Hilary replied. Kai skimmed through the pages quickly. In the end, he gave up deciding to ask Hilary.

"What else?" Kai asked as he set the file down on the desk.

"He had been training my mother up before we told on her. A few years ago he was assigned to operation B.T.M. mission objective was to kill Boris, Terry and Madeline. 2 months later he raped me for the first time," Hilary replied.

"But Boris, Terry and Madeline always had bodyguards."

"Apart from the night of my birthday to provide more security for the guests. By then they knew of the plan to have them killed. Obviously they'd all agreed they'd dodged death long enough," Hilary replied.

"So if it was Hawk, how was you able to destroy his beyblade?"

"It wasn't his beyblade it was a weapon," Hilary replied.

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Wait to see if he admits to it at the tournament. They may have assigned someone else to the misson by now."

"Feeling any better today?"

"A little. Just fucked off mostly!" Hilary replied sitting back. Her eye mark began to glow again . Kai watched as the mess of paperwork floated and was tidied into one pile. As much as he wanted to know whn she was able to do this, he stayed quiet. He knew she wasn't in the mood to be asked stupid question's especially when he had to tell her something that would make it worse.

"Don't forget you've got the news announcement today!" Kai said.

"That'll be fun," Hilary responded sarcastically.

"I got a call from the men i meet up with about BEGA and Hiwatari Enterprise," Kai said.

"What did they want?" Hilary asked.

"To meet again."

"Here or there?"

"There. A week max."

"That's what they said last time."

"I know."

"You haven't even been back 1 week yet. When do they expect you to leave?"

"Tomorrow night!"

Silence fell between them. Kai walked into the bedroom to get showered and changed. Hilary continued to sit in the chair just staring into space. She wasn't please. As much rage she was filled with, she wanted to cry but refused to. She got up from the chair and stood at the window watching people stroll past. She didn't even hear Kai walk into the room. He stood behind her and put his arms round her waist, pulling her out of her trance.

"I don't want you to go," Hilary said.

"I have to though," Kai responded.

"I know," Hilary said.

She turned round and put her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. Kai held her closer, as if his life depended on her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We are here today to hear from Hilary Tatibana about the loss her family has suffered, Little Angel and what will happen to her, but also her engagement to Kai Hiwatari which has been rumoured for almost a year now. Oh wait she's coming out!"

The camera's pointed towards the door is of the abbey as Hilary stepped out in her tournament uniform.

"Hilary! What is the actual loss your family has suffered? Is it just Terry and Madeline?"

"As you all know, Terry and Madeline's funeral has already been held. Unfortunately we have yet to hold another funeral. Late last night i received the news my father had died also."

"Is there any leads on who killed them?"

"We have ideas but i will now be releasing them."

"What will happen to little Angel?"

"She is under Kai's and I custody from today and she is still recovering from shock and nightmares of seeing her mother being killed. Angel, like i, really need's her family whether they has to deal with business or not."

"So does this family include Kai? Does that mean the engagement rumour is true?"

"When the rumour emerged no it wasn't true it was just a rumour but yes i am engaged now and as we are Angel's guardians, she has the option of becoming a Hiwatari."

"So what is going to happen in the next couple of weeks?"

"Meetings, looking after Angel, the Abbey will be closed specially for the team to train and i'd respect it if you stayed away from my family especially while my fiancée is away on business."

"But hasn't he only just returned from being away for over half a year on business."

"Yes he has only just returned but I'm sure that he'll be back whenever he can if i need him more than i already do. Now i have much to do so I'd appreciate it if you left immediately."

"1more question?"

"If you must."

"How did you get those markings?"

"They are from my bitbeast Drakaira as a symbol of a power i unlocked and as a gift," Hilary replied, " Now i'm done answering questions."

Hilary walked in through the doors shutting them behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hilary took a slow walk back to the office. Looking at the snowy scenery of the abbey courtyard. It was quiet, peaceful and dead. When she returned o the office, Kai was on the phone. She leant against the door waiting for him to get off the phone. Kai noticed and called her over to sit in his lap. She sat in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Kai put an arm round her. Hilary didn't listen to the conversation, she just sat there, a sad expression on her face.

"Who was that?" Hilary asked as Kai put the phone down and put his other arm round her.

"The people i have to meet with," Kai replied.

"They watched your news announcement. They said 'as family men' they understand the need to be with their family if hey need them and hat if put in the same situation they would be like us. So they decided to come to us so i could still be here for you and Angel!" Kai explained

"That's great! But when do they arrive?"

"Not for 2 weeks. They said that i was nothing like my Grandfather and that had not expected that. They want us to have time!"

"That's great!" Hilary exclaimed cheerfully hugging him and smiling.

"I figured that would make you smile!" Kai said a smile on his face.

"Well it's about time people understood that you are not Voltaire!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Plus your grandfather was obsessed with power. You however, aren't. You are twice the man, Kai Hiwatari, then he ever was!"

"Sometimes i'm not so sure."

"Kai! You aren't you're grandfather. All he wanted was money, power, and to carry on the family name. You was like him at one point but only with power. You still are in Beyblade. But just think. What do you actually want?" Hilary asked.

"You by my side; A family; Friends; and to provide you whatever you need or want. Also to beat Tyson."

"See? You might not beat Tyson but that's only beyblade. Other than that you beat him at eveyhing. You'll always have me by your side. You have friends and one day we'll have a family. You are going to be more successful than your grandfather ever dreamed of."

Kai smiled and kissed her gently.

"You my-wife-to-be, are very smart. You could be very successful aswell!" Kai said.

"I probably could be," Hilary replied jokingly.

"Let's go for a walk and clear that ego of yours!"

"We've got work to do."

"Like going over improving this pit."

"Yeah but we've got plans for that!"

"True."

"The quicker it's done the more time we have to ourselves in and out of the bedroom," Hilary said.

"What's first then?"

"I don't know actually," Hilary replied looking at what was on top of the pile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So all that's left to do is the plans of the abbey, the budget for experiments and obviously the meetings with lawyers and other companies," Kai said.

"You've also got to go to the actual enterprise and deal with that."

"Yeah," Kai responded checking his watch. Still 2 hours to go till midnight. Suddenly the phone rang, Hilary put it on loudspeaker.

_x- PHONE CONVO –x_

Hilary:Hey bro.

Tala:Hey sis, Kai.

Kai:Hey.

Hilary:How'd it go with Angel and Star today?

Tala:It went well. I spent most of the day playing with Angel until Star took over.

Kai:Spoil her by any chance?

Tala:Angel or Star?

Kai:Angel.

Tala:Kinda! But she missed you guys though.

Hilary:Is she still up?

Tala:No. Her and Star fell asleep upstairs little while ago.

Hilary:She staying in your room then?

Tala:Yeah. You staying at the abbey again?

Kai:Yeah. You can come by tomorrow as we won't be as busy.

Tala:Will do. How you doing today anyway sis?

Hilary:I'm good. Just working.

Tala:Good. I heard you had a dig on TV about Kai having to go away again from Star.

Hilary:Yeah but i'll explain tomorrow.

Kai:We've still got a lot of work to do so we have to go.

Tala:Okay. See ya later then. Bye sis.

Hilary:Bye.

_x- END OF PHONE CONVO –x_

Hilary got up and walked into the bedroom. She came out wearing a tracksuit with the jumper to keep her warm.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Kai asked as she sat in his lap again.

"I'm not tired," Hilary replied.

"Why'd you get changed then?"

"More comfortable, warm and in case i fall asleep!"

"You're gonna do more work?"

"I have my father's laptop to organise!"

"Not tonight you don't!" Kai said firmly.

"But..."

"No but's!"

"Fine. Let's go for that walk you suggested earlier," Hilary responded.

"Dunno. Anywhere."

"Put a warm coat on," Kai said.

Hilary got up and walked into the bedroom. Kai smiled after her, glad to see her being the old Hilary everyone knew and loved.

* * *

well that's chapter 20 hope you still al enjoy the sotry sorry for the lateness of it!!

don't forget to review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hilary dressed Angel in an angelic white dress. She watched as Angel twirled cheerfully in the dress and smiled.

"Hilary?" Angel asked.

"Yeah."

"Can i call you mommy and Kai daddy?"

"Are you sure about it?"

"I may be 6 but i know what I'm doing!"

"If you really want to then Yes!"

"So does that mean i can be a Hiwatari?" Angel asked cheerfully.

"If you really want to," Hilary replied with a smile.

Angel screamed with delight and hugged Hilary just as Kai walked in the room.

"What's going on?"

"Hilary said i can start calling you mommy and daddy and i'm going to be a Hiwatari," Angel announced.

"That's great!" Kai said.

"I know. I'm gonna go tell Tala before he leaves," Angel said and ran out he room. Hilary smiled and stood up.

"She looks angelic," Kai said.

"Goes with the name," Hilary responded.

"What you got left to do?" Kai asked.

"Get dressed. Then we can go okay?"

"Right then sit down or you'll end up falling asleep," Kai said.

"I hope her family don't do anything embarrassing otherwise it's mine and Tala's rep that goes," Hilary said going through her wardrobe for the suitable dress.

"I doubt they will," Kai said.

"You don't know them like i do," Hilary responded coldly.

"Really?"

"They insulted her cousin for marrying someone who didn't think that teenagers should be put away until they were 18. They have already had Star crying because she's pregnant at her age," Hilary explained.

"And i thought mine was bad."

Hilary pulled out the dress she'd worn on the day of her birthday for the photo-shoot. Kai came up behind her, placing his hands either side of her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I think you should wear it," Kai said.

"You think?"

"You look beautiful in everything you wear so don't even think of saying you'd look dreadful."

"I'll keep my training outfit on hand in the Limo. Just in case," Hilary said.

"I'll meet you downstairs!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kai, Hilary, Angel and Angel's grandmother sat on the front row watching as Tala and Star exchanged vows. Star had blossomed quickly with her pregnancy but she still looked awazing in her dress. Hilary smiled watching the scene.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone except Kai, Hilary and Angel cried at the moment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The reception party was being held at the mansion. Everyone was having a good time. Tala was dancing with Angel and Kai was dancing with Star. Hilary was watching from a distant, looking at the once filled glasses of wine on the table she sat at. In total, there were 30, all down to Hilary drinking. A waiter brought her another glass. She sipped it then stared into it.

'I'll never make it up the aisle at this rate. Why do i even bother to keep hold of a dream that will never happen?'

**Because you love Kai like i love Dranzer.**

'But lately it feels like we're falling apart coz of the abbey, work, business meeting left, right and centre. I can't keep acting like it doesn't bother me.'

**Well tell Kai then. Don't give up so easy just spend more time with him and find out whether you** **really want to let go.**

'I don't though. I want to get married but everything seems to get in the way.'

**Well whatever happens don't let it tear you from Kai. But do remember, arguments are apart of** **relationships and don't distant yourself as not to hurt everyone. They believe in you.**

Hilary looked up from her glass and looked at Kai. She felt sadness crawling at her. She called a waiter over and ordered 9 more glasses of wine. She downed the one she'd already had plus the other 9 just ordered. Just as she downed the last one, Star walked over and sat with her.

"Why don't you go dance with Tala or Kai?" Star asked.

"I'm sorry i must be bringing you down," Hilary replied.

"No i'm the happiest i've ever been but obviously there's something upsetting you."

"A little but you should enjoy your night."

Suddenly Hilary's phone received a text. They both knew who it would be.

"Go on, go. I'll come by before my flight," Star said.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't be just make sure you tell me later what's upsetting you!" Star said hugging her once they stood up. Hilary rushed outside to her limo. Kai had seen her leave and went to talk to Star.

"Where's Hilary gone?" Kai asked.

"Abbey and before you say anything i told her to. She's downed 40 glasses of wine and hasn't even become the slightest bit tipsy. Are you 2 okay?"

"As far as I know, yeah. She's been down lately but we're either too busy, don't see each other or too tired to talk."

"Maybe that's what's got to her. I'll let ya know if it's anything serious when i go see her before my flight," Star stated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hilary walked into the abbey in her training outfit and straight to the facility underneath.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"We think we've engineered the perfect beyblades for Kai and Tala that are also indestructible. But there are some slight problems with the DNA from Angel," a man replied.

"What problems?"

"We're not sure but it shouldn't affect her anyway possible ever."

"Look into it anyway."

"We also need you o go through the paperwork."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hilary was sitting in her office going through the paperwork when Star came in with 2 hot chocolates.

"Hey. Party finished early?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah. Anyway it was a good thing. If i heard Aunt Tina go '_disgraceful being pregnant at her age and it'll be ginger too. Disgraceful' _One more time i'd of hit her."

"Now that would be something i'd pay to see."

"So are you gonna tell me what's upsetting you so much you drank 40 glasses of wine."

Hilary locked the door and they went into the bedroom.

"I think me and Kai are falling apart!" Hilary said.

"Why? How?"

"We never get a chance to be alone, do something together. All we do is work and train and by the time we finally get time to talk we're too tired, stressed and i'm fed up. Kai is always working. I take a dy off because he says he will but he ends up going into meetings and i give up," Hilary cried as they put their mugs down. Star pulled Hilary into a hug, trying to soothe her.

"Don't give up!"

"I might aswell give up. I can't keep acting like this doesn't bother me anymore coz whenever he does take a day off i have things planned that are vital to BEGA," Hilary cried tears flowing harder and faster, "I still have nightmares of everything. I can't take much more Star."

"Book a week or 2 off work and relax. I'll get Tala to keep Angel busy and we'll have a girly week ok?"

"Ok!" Hilary replied.

She dried he tears and hugged her friend. They sat and chatted till the mugs were empty. Hilary escorted Star out and wished her a good honeymoon. Hilary went inside going straight to the bedroom to get ready to go to sleep. She decided to put _Pirates of the Carribean 3 _on deciding to chill out. Halfway through, Kai entered the room.

"What are you doing here? Where's Angel?"

"Angel is at her grandmothers for tonight and tomorrow. And i came here so that i knew you were ok."

"I'm fine just chilling."

Kai took off his trousers and shirt; and got under the covers with her. She snuggled up to him and he put an arm around her.

"What's been up with you lately?" Kai asked softly as Hilary snuggled up to him.

"I just feel like we're falling apart," Hilary replied.

"Why?"

"I dunno it just does. We never spend time together anymore, we're always working and training. Sometimes i just want to give up!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Never had time to."

"I'm sorry. I'll spend more time with you. I promise!" Kai said.

"Good!" Hilary responded and kissed him gently.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hilary woke the next morning alone. She thought Kai was training until she saw a not on the beside table.

_Hilary, _

_I'm sorry i didn't wake you but you hadn't been asleep long. I know i said i'd spend more time with you and i will after i get back from business with the BBA about the tournament. Please don't be mad, i'll call everynight._

_Love Kai._

Hilary felt like she'd been ripped in two and was pissed off beyond her limits.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys**

**Sorry i haven't updated in so long been busy with work and stuff**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Well that's all done," Stanley said.

"Yes. I'll be on my way," Kai responded.

Stanley watched as the young man packed away his papers in his briefcase.

"How are you and Hilary?" Stanley asked.

"She hasn't answered my calls if that's what you mean," Kai responded, concern showin in his voice.

"Maybe you should have brought her along or stop listening to the lawyers and stuff and run the company your way instead of the way your being told," Stanley stated.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked looking at him.

"You'll know when the time comes," Stanley said with a smile. He was hoping Kai would figure it out and prove to everyone he was nothing like Voltaire.

"Please tell the others that the Hilary they knew no longer exists. I'm hoping this tournament will get her talking to other people outside of me, Tala and Star." Kai said.

"I'm sure I can get Ray and Max to help. They miss her," Stanley explained.

"I'll see if they can come visit but it may not be for a while," Kai responded.

Kai walked out of the office quietly to go pack and catch his plane back to Russia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The limo pulled up outside the mansion. He got out the car and saw Angel running down the steps towards him. He picked her up and walked up the steps.

"Did you have fun daddy?" Angel asked.

"No it was boring!" Kai replied.

"Mummy hasn't been home since you left. Is she at the abbey?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure. What have you been up to?" Kai asked.

"I've been with grandma the whole time. Tala and Star said I couldn't see mummy till she was better after she went into the hospital," Angel replied.

They walked through the doors and Tala and Star stood there waiting. Kai put Angel down on the floor and she ran off to her room.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?" Tala asked angrily.

"Tala calm down," Star said.

"I had to go on business," Kai replied to Tala's question.

"You left a note after saying you'd spend more time with her didn't you?" Star asked.

"Yes."

"I had just managed to get her to take 2 weeks off before I left. We got a call from Angel's nan asking where Hilary had disappeared to," Star replied.

"I found her at the abbey. She's close to making the indestructible room looking like paper cut by scissors," Tala added.

"I heard she went to the hospital," Kai stated.

"Yeah for exhaustion. She asked us to get her out. That was the only time she spoke to us. She spent all her time at the abbey, never sleeping, never eating, drinking vodka bottle after vodka bottle. Her telekinesis is attached to her emotions, she's a mess Kai," Star said.

"She at the abbey now?" Kai asked.

"Yeah but Tala will have to put the passcode in for you," Star said.

"Passcode?"

"Hilary had a system installed so only me, star and some medics one at a time different shifts can get in. That's why we come to the conclusion that her telekinesis was driving her crazy," Tala said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilary could feel the thoughts of her brother and the medic. She sat using the wall to keep her upright, she watched her beyblade spin and drunk from the vodka bottle. That was when she felt another mind. The one person she didn't want to see. Suddenly voices overcrowded her mind. She tried to ignore it but standing up and walking about.

"Hilary, Kai's here," Tala said.

"No one enters," Hilary said loud enough for Tala to hear from the surveillance room.

"You two need to talk so I'm going to ignore you said that," Tala said.

The door opened and Kai walked in. Hilary kept her back to him, her head was hurting from all the voices. Her telekinesis had grown stronger.

"I'm not gonna talk to your back Hilary," Kai said.

"Why don't you just go off to another business meeting and leave me a note," Hilary snarled.

"I didn't have a choice," Kai started to say.

"Yes you did. You had every fucking choice someone could give to you. All you care about is the fucking company," Hilary snapped turning round.

"No I don't. You know I care about you," Kai said.

"No you don't. If you cared about me you would of took me with you. You would of kept to the days off so we can spend time together. The KAI I knew wouldn't let himself be pushed around by the same people you're grandfather was once in charge of. He'd be shoving them around telling them what he wanted to do, stick to his times," Hilary shouted.

"The Hilary I knew smiled, knew how to have fun, wouldn't be so fucking depressive and get over everything," Kai responded equally as loud. He saw the hurt expression in her eyes and face. She stepped back and drunk from the bottle.

"Hilary…." Kai said trying to step closer to her.

"Get away from me," she said her voice breaking.

"Hilary… I'm sorry," Kai said trying to get closer again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, "TALA!"

Kai watched as Tala came running in and past him to her. He hugged her as she cried secretly sedating her. He laid her carefully on the floor and turned to Kai.

"You idiot. Do you want her to kill herself?" Tala asked angrily.

"I don't know why I said it okay?" Kai responded.

"You better make it up to her," Tala said giving him her blade and walking out the room. Kai looked around at the room. It had pratically been ripped apart, bottles laid across the floor everywhere. He remembered the hurt expression in her face, it tore him apart knowing he'd hurt her like that. He had to make things better and at least now he knew what Mr Dickingson meant when he went on about Kai running the company. He picked Hilary up carefully and carried her to her room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilary woke up and felt hungover severely from the amount of vodka she drunk. She cursed herself for falling asleep. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to see Kai after what he said.

"You're awake then?" a voice asked from the other side of the bed.

Hilary tried to get off the bed quickly knowing it was Kai. But he reacted quickly grabbing her and pulling her against him. He kept his arms tight around her, making him sit on his lap, her back against his chest.

"Let me go," Hilary growled.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say," Kai replied.

"Fine. Speak and make it quick," Hilary said exhausting from the lack of sleep.

"I made a mistake. I didn't mean those things I said to you. You were right about what you said. I've turned into my grandfather and didn't realise till today. You are more important to me than anything Hilary, I don't want to lose you," Kai said.

"You say that now but it'll be back to normal tomorrow," Hilary said.

"No it's not. You need me more than the company does. That's why I'm taking time off," Kai stated.

"How much time?" Hilary asked the voices getting louder.

"A month," Kai replied.

"What if it's important?"

"I'll deal with it when I get back," Kai responded.

"I don't know whether to believe you anymore. Everything is so messed up. My dreams are horrible, my telekinesis is getting stronger, locked away so no one can get me, locked away so I can't hear anyone, too much, can't take it, can't tell what's a dream and what's not, can't take it, gotta hide from the world," Hilary started rambling.

"We'll get away just me and you, no civilisation, nothing. Just me and you," Kai said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Me and you?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, just me and you. No one else," Kai whispered in her ear.

"I'd like that," Hilary said as she le the darkness take over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hilary woke up gasping, her dream no longer memorable, her mind slowly piecing back together. She looked around for Kai.

'I knew it. He wasn't here,' she thought to herself sadly.

"Hilary?" a voice in the darkness asked.

Hilary turned to see Kai walking out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"I had a dream but I can't remember it. I thought seeing you had been a dream," Hilary replied, getting up from the bed and hugging him.

"No it wasn't a dream. It was real," he whispered in her ear, holding her.

"When can we leave?" Hilary asked.

"Soon. Go back to sleep for a bit," Kai said.

"I don't want to let go," Hilary said holding on tighter.

"I'll be here when you wake up okay?" Kai asked.

"Go to sleep with me," Hilary said.

Kai led her to the bed and got her to lay down. He laid down next to her and pulled her close to him. She accepted and snuggled up to him falling asleep instantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai pulled up outside the cabin and woke Hilary gently.

"Hilary we're here," Kai said.

She opened her eyes slowly, and rubbed them.

"How long have I been asleep?" Hilary asked.

"Bout 3 hours. You can wait in the car while I put the heating on in the cabin if you want," Kai suggested.

"I'll come with you," Hilary said.

They got out the car and walked into the cabin. Hilary hugged herself for warmth and stared out the window at the snowy scenery whilst Kai put the heating on and brought all their stuff in. Kai stared at her for a minute with a loving smile on his face. He closed the door and walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Stop blaming yourself," Hilary said.

"Reading my thoughts?" Kai asked.

"I haven't learnt to control it yet," Hilary replied.

"O."

"Stop blaming yourself it's not you're fault," Hilary said.

"I feel like it is. I hurt you and it tore me apart," Kai said.

"I know it did. Your thoughts were all jumbled," Hilary said.

"Does it all get too much sometimes?"

"Yeah. It tears you apart. Makes you feel like your being burnt from the inside of your head to the outside," Hilary replied.

"Painful then," Kai added.

"Do you remember the first time we stayed here?" Hilary asked.

"How could I forget? It's was for my birthday and we'd come up here to get away. We spent the week playing games, talking, walking. It was great," Kai replied.

"You forgot the sex," Hilary said cheekily. Kai chuckled lightly.

"I promise you I'll always protect you, be there for you and love you Hilary," Kai said.

Hilary turned her head and looked at him, kissing him gently. Their first kiss in over a month.

* * *

**A sweet ending...ahhh**

**anyway hope you enjoyed and please review so i know if this is a good story to continue**

**BBL4E xxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kai, Hilary and Angel were in a private waiting room at the hospital, waiting to hear news of Star as only Tala was allowed with her. They'd been there since the early hours of the morning. Hilary was sat on Kai's lap whilst Angel played with some toys and a bear Tala had given her.

"How's your head?" Kai asked.

"What type of head you on about?" Hilary asked back.

"The one attached to your neck, I already know the other one," Kai replied to her question.

"It's not that bad. There's only a few voices," Hilary replied to Kai's question.

"Let me know if it starts getting too much," Kai stated.

Angel came over hugging the bear Tala had given her.

"Mommy. I'm hungry," Angel said.

"What would you like to eat?" Hilary asked.

"Chocolate," she replied with a smile. Hilary smiled at the girl's eagerness for chocolate.

"Come on then," Hilary said getting up.

"I'll take her," Kai announced.

"You sure?" She asked as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah. Do you want anything?" Kai asked.

"Just a bottle of water," Hilary replied sitting down. He gave her a quick kiss and put Angel on his shoulders, walking out the room. Leah pulled her beyblade out of her pocket and Drakaira came out sitting on her shoulder.

"Is Star ok?" Hilary asked.

"Yes. She's doing well."

"I wonder if I'll ever have kids."

"What do you mean?"

"I had two abortions which could make it impossible to have kids apparently."

"Don't worry. You and Kai will have two beautiful kids of your own one day."

"We will?"

"Yes. They'll be as stubborn as their parents but they'll be strong, smart, skilled beybladers."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Don't worry so much. You're still getting stronger."

Drakaira went back into her Beyblade just as Kai and Angel walked back in. Angel went and grabbed a book, reading whilst eating her chocolate. Kai sat next to Hilary giving her, her water and eating his own chocolate bar.

"What was you talking to Drakaira about?" Kai asked.

"If I can have kids."

"And?"

"I can and there'll be more than 1!"

"See I told….wait….more than…"

"Yep. Looks like you get a son and a daughter in the future."

Kai pulled her into a passionate kiss unaware Angel was watching them.

'You were right mum. No matter what they'll always love each other,' Angel thought.

'Yes they will my darling daughter,' her mother's voice replied.

Angel smiled and noticed Tala walk past and ran to the door to greet him.

"Uncle Tala," Angel greeted happily as he opened the door. He walked in shutting the door and picked her up.

"Have you been good?" Tala asked.

"Daddy bought me chocolate," Angel replied.

"I can see," Tala said wiping the chocolate from around her mouth with a tissue from his pocket, "You're just as obsessed with chocolate as he is."

"Well?" Hilary asked.

"She's still pushing. I came to see how you were doing," Tala replied.

"We're fine," Hilary stated.

"I never knew a woman could be so strong when pushing two people into the world," Tala said as he set Angel down.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"She's nearly killed my hand," Tala replied.

"I feel sorry for you."

"Well you'll go through it as well one day."

"I know. I dreading dealing with Hilary's mood swings," Kai said earning a playful slap from Hilary.

"How you holding up?" Tala asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Hilary replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Star had two healthy twins, a boy and a girl. She was sitting in bed whilst Hilary and Angel were fussing over the babies. Kai and Tala were outside the room looking on, Tala's hand in a cast.

"How'd you get her back to normal in 3 weeks?" Tala asked.

"It weren't hard after all the nightmares and waking up during the night, having mini-breakdowns stopped. That and I've spoiled her," Kai replied.

"When you back at work?"

"In a week and a half. Hilary's not too happy bout it but I'm not going to be there as much and will be taking Hilary out a bit more."

Angel came out rubbing her eye and holding her bear. Kai picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

"Angel?"

"Yeah Uncle Tala?"

"Even though Yazmin and Corey are here now, you're still my favourite girl."

"I'll protect them," Angel mumbled finally falling asleep.

"I should get her and Hilary home," Kai said as he noticed Hilary getting up to leave.

"I'll let you know the visiting hours," Tala stated.

"Get some rest," Kai ordered.

"Bye Bro," Hilary said as she walked out.

"Get some sleep sis!" He responded and joined Star in the room.

Kai held Hilary's hand and walked out the hospital to the waiting limo. Kai carefully put Angel in then sat on the floor of the limo with Hilary between his legs and his arms around her as the limo pulled away.

"What does Yazmin and Corey mean?" Hilary asked.

"Yazmin means jasmine flower and Corey means virtous and god fearing," Kai replied.

"What would you get ours kids?"

"Gou and Catherine."

"Why?"

"Gou means strength and Catherine means pure."

"That's sweet."

"Thought you'd like it."

"You knew I would."

"Do you think we'd be bad parents after how we've been with Angel?"

"I think we'd be good parents."

Kai smiled and held her closer. He was already looking forward to being a parent properly with his own kids. Hilary watched Angel closely, which wasn't unnoticed.

"What's up?" Kai asked.

"The night of Star and Tala's wedding, the scientists found something in Angel's DNA but they still don't know what it is," Hilary replied.

"She'll be fine," Kai said.

"I hope so."

They got to the mansion and Kai carried Angel in up to her room. Whilst Hilary was getting her changed into her nightclothes and pulling the duvet over her, Kai was busy getting changed into some tracksuit bottoms. Hilary walked into their room and just layed down on the bed. Unlike Kai, who had worn jeans, she had worn a tracksuit in case she fell asleep at the hospital. She put an arm over her eyes as Kai finished getting changed, it had been a long day. Kai climbed into bed and pulled the duvet over them, then pulling her into his arms.

"I love you," Hilary said as she snuggled up to him.

"I love you too," Kai responded and kissed her cheek before both fell asleep.


	24. Authors note

Hey Guys

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy trying to get work and I've had no time to write in ages.

Anyway, since I haven't updated I have written new chapters out on paper and i'll be typing them up soon.

So you'll have lots to read if you still enjoy reading my stories.

I've also started working on fanfics for other anime and manga's but I could do with some new anime or manga's to read  
if anyone has got suggestions.

Sorry for making you all wait so long, I'll update asap

Luv Bad Boy Lover 4eva x


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been 3 months since Corey and Yasmin had joined the family. They learnt to sleep through the night quickly after the first 2 weeks but they'd already done enough damage. Tala and Star were completely shattered, Kai and Angel had gone to sleep at the Abbey and Hilary…she stayed outside all night because the twins thoughts didn't reach out that far. Now thought, everything had calmed down. Kai and Angel were back at the mansion. Angel started her education and Hilary and Kai went back to work. In fact Hilary tried to spend most of her time at work to hide the fact that the twins thoughts were stronger than anyone else she'd meet.

Hilary was sat in her office at the abbey, starring out the window. She had the scientists working double time to try find out what the anomaly in Angel's blood was. But she wasn't having much luck at all. She picked up the first piece of paper her hand could reach from the desk and looked over it.

"Great. Just what I wanted to do. Salaries," she muttered to herself as she faced the desk properly and got to work.

She was half way through them when she heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened and Hilary looked up to see Angel standing there, with tears in her eyes.

"Angel," Hilary exclaimed running over and picking her up. She tried to sooth Angel as she went back to her chair and sat down again. Angel was suppose to be in school for 2 more hours. What had made her come to the abbey?

"Angel, what's wrong?" Hilary asked.

"Some girls were picking on me," Angel cried into Hilary's shoulder, "They got some boys to help them."

"Calm down sweetie and tell me everything from the beginning," Hilary said softly.

Angel sat up straight, drying her eyes with the ends of her sleeves.

"I was playing with Sophie at break. And these girls came over with some boys and they all circled round me. They were calling me names and saying I was bad luck because mum, grampa terry and grampa boris were all dead. I tried to get away to tell a teacher like you said but two of the boys held me back. They started punching and kicking me and I can't remember anything until I was looking round and most of the bullies were on the floor and all the kids were looking at me calling me a freak," Angel explained.

"Well don't worry bout them anymore. We'll get your grandmother to start teaching you at home instead. Why don't I set the DVD player up and you can't sit in the secret bedroom watching DVD's until I've got all the usless important stuff done?"

"Sure," Angel exclaimed jumping to stand at the secret door. Hilary laughed getting up and entering the secret bedroom with her. Angel jumped onto the bed whilst Hilary set up the DVD player. Hilary went out and locked the office door closing the blinds and windows before sitting on the bed with Angel working on salaries whilst Angel watched Enchanted. Hilary looked at her every now and then, Angel had fallen asleep after an hour. Hilary got up calling Angel's grandmother lillith, letting her know not to pick up Angel before calling Kai at Hiwatari Enterprise.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Phone Convo -_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Kai: Hilary, What's up? You never call me at work.

Hilary: Well normally I wouldn't because I'm busy and because your secretary loves to piss me off by not putting my calls through so she can tell me how many girls you've slept with during the day.

Kai: I'll fire her.

Hilary: You said that last month when I told you she was saying she slept with you. Why is she still there?

Kai: I fired Amelia

Hilary: Who's your secretary now?

Kai: Joanna. I hired her for her skills but obviously she isn't that great.

Hilary: Hire a man that isn't gay then.

Kai: Last guy i hired that wasn't gay turned gay because he was working with me.

Hilary: Well why don't you have Tala work with you then. He's married. Shouldn't give you any problems.

Kai: I'd like to think so. Anyway what's up?

Hilary: Angel's here at the abbey.

Kai: Did school finish early?

Hilary: No she turned about an hour ago crying. Some kids were picking on her and started to beat her up. But according to her she blacked out and then suddenly all the kids were on the floor and everyone was calling her a freak.

Kai: That's odd.

Hilary: I think it might have something to do with that anomoly in her DNA. I've had the scientists working double shifts to find out about the anomoly and a bonus if they get exact details.

Kai: Can you afford to give out bonuses.

Hilary: Yeah i was looking through salaries today we've got a lot of money left over every month.

Kai: Hopefully they find something if they've got motivation.

Hilary: I'm hoping. Angel's asleep in the bedroom at the moment so if they find something now I don't have to worry about her hearing.

Kai: Well I'm just about finished with work her. How about I grab some takeaway for all of us on my way over?

Hilary: You've got at least 3 hours of work left haven't you?

Kai: It can wait till tomorrow. Or later tonight. I need your opinion on some of it anyway.

Hilary: How come?

Kai: You're my-wife-to-be so the company will be half yours soon.

Hilary: True. Ok. Just don't take too long.

Kai: I won't...hang on a sec..

Hilary could hear the door open in the background, she could always hear everything in the background when she called Kai at the office.

"What is it Joanna?" Kai asked.

"I've got everything up-to-date sir. There shouldn't be much paperwork for a while apart from reports from the departments," Joanna replied sweetly.

"Did my fiancee call today? It's important i got that call," Kai asked. Hilary frowned, he obviously needed to check for himself.

"No sir. If you don't mind me asking, what is it about? I only ask so that i know it's ok to interrupt you while you're busy."

"It's about our wedding. Her calls about the venue, the arrangements, the reception and her wedding dress."

"Isn't it traditional not to let the groom see the dress until they meet at the altar."

"It is but we don't keep secrets from each other. So would you like to tell me the truth because my fiancee calls my mobile if she can't get through to the office phone."

"She calls your mobile?"

"If it's important, about Angel or she's done some work for me which i need straight away. She seems to be calling my mobile a lot lately."

"Miss Hilary's on the phone now isn't she?"

"Yes. Clear your desk in 10 minutes. Security guards are already outside waiting to escort you out the building."

Hilary heard the door slam and smiled.

Kai: So where was we?

Hilary: Apparently planning our wedding.

Kai: First thing i thought of.

Hilary: Ah. So i'm not allowed to keep my wedding dress a surprise?

Kai: I'd prefer you didn't. But I know you'll look beautiful anyway.

Hilary: Aww how sweet. Doesn't mean I'll let you off. So takeaway?

Kai: Yes. I'll be there in half an hour.

Hilary: Ok. I love you.

Kai: I love you too Hilary. See you soon.

_-_-_- End of Phone Convo -_-_-_

Hilary walked back into the secret bedroom and saw Angel sitting up, her eyes glazed over and half closed.

"Mommy. Why can't I tell them?" Angel asked.

Hilary didn't reply. Angel hadn't seen her, she was busy staring at the door of the bathroom.

"But they're bound to find out sooner or later," Angel said before falling back to sleep.

Hilary looked at the bathroom door questionably. 'Why was she staring at the door? Unless she can see ghosts. Which is nearly impossible,' she thought.

She decided to wait until Kai arrived before waking Angel and telling Kai what had happened. She wasn't too sure what to make of it herself. She sat on the bed and pulled the laptop back onto her lap, finding a delayed email from her father. She went to look at it but her office phone began to rang. She ran out to answer it

~* Phone Convo *~

Hilary: Hello?

???: Hey Sis

Hilary: Tala? What have you done wrong to be calling my office phone?

Tala: I haven't done anything wrong. I couldn't get hold of your mobile.

Hilary: Oh right. Sorry I think it died on me earlier.

Tala: Anyway, Star's making a meal for everyone tomorrow night so you can't work late.

Hilary: I'll try not to. Tala?

Tala: Yeah?

Hilary: Have you ever noticed Angel talking to herself at home or a door by any chance?

Tala: A couple of times. But I thought it was because she missed her Madison.

Hilary: She did it here at the abbey.

Tala: Maybe it isn't because she misses Madison. What did she say?

Hilary: Something about why can't she tell us and we'd find out sooner or later.

Tala: Think it has something to do with that anomaly that was found in her blood.

Hilary: Possibly but I don't want to get my hopes up on it.

Tala: Why's that?

Hilary: Anomaly's in the blood are never a good sign unless you're a sci-fi superhero.

Tala: Or Kai.

Hilary: Yes or Kai. But what could Angel possibly know that we don't?

Tala: True. Madison would of raised her as a normal child not letting her know a thing.

Hilary: I know. It's weird but it may have something to do with an email I haven't been able to read yet.

Tala: Who's it from?

Hilary: Dad.

Tala: Well that's never a good sign.

Hilary: No. It isn't.

Tala: Right. I'll be over later to pick you and Angel up.

Hilary: Don't worry. Kai's bringing Angel back later.

Tala: You're not coming back?

Hilary: I love the twins to pieces but their thoughts to me are like a dog whistle to dogs.

Tala: They're babies they can't help it.

Hilary: I know but until I can put up a resistance to it. I can't go near them unless I'm physically drained of energy.

Tala: Ok. But I'll still come over. I wanna check out what dad sent in the email.

~*End of Phone Convo*~

Hilary put the phone down and stared at it for a while. Whatever Angel had been hiding, it was something she was keeping secret for a reason. And Hilary didn't like it. She heard a knock at the door and went over to answer it, knowing it was Kai. He walked in and she locked the door again.

"Hey that was quick," Hilary said.

"Well if I want to get out on time no interruptions it's possible. Where's Angel?"

"Asleep."

"What's up? One word answers are never a good sign with you,"

Hilary sat and explained what she'd seen and what her and Tala had spoken about. Kai agreed with the ideas her and tala had come up with.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Carry on as we are. She'll tell us eventually," Kai replied.

"Ok. So what did you bring for dinner?" Hilary asked, peering into the bags Kai had put on her desk.

"Chips and chicken," Kai replied.

"I better go wake Angel before it gets cold then," Hilary said.

Hilary went to walk into the bedroom but Kai grabbed her hand and pulled her into his embrace.

"It'll be fine for a little longer," he said before kissing her passionately. She returned it wrapping her arms round his neck as he placed his hands on her hips pulling her even closer. They pulled away for air and he wrapped an arm round her back.

"I could always get Tala to look after Angel tonight," Kai said.

"Horny bastard," she responded smiling.

"But you love me anyway," he stated.

"Very true," she said smiling, "I'll think about it but first we need to get Angel up."

"That's easy. Just say the word 'food' and she'll be.."

Suddenly Angel came running out.

"Who said food?" she asked excitedly.

Kai and Hilary laughed before passing her some food. Kai didn't mention school so Angel couldn't come up with an excuse for him. Once they were finished eating, Kai called Tala whilst Hilary let Angel pick a film to watch. Kai walked into the secret bedroom to find Angel was perched on his side of the bed and not in the middle like usual. Hilary laughed at the disappointed look on his face and got up. He sat down and Hilary sat in-between his legs. Angel had picked Enchanted. Kai mumbled in Hilary's ear every now and then about his hate for the film. Angel was half asleep by the time the movie finished, which was when Tala arrived letting himself into Hilary's office and locking the door behind himself.

"Ready to go home Angel?" Tala asked.

"Yeah. I wanna go to bed," Angel replied rubbing her eyes.

"Let's get you home then," Tala said.

"Thanks Tala," Kai said.

"You owe me," Tala replied.

"I know. I'll take care of the twins whilst you and Star have a day trip somewhere," Kai responded.

"I'll be surprised if you can get Hilary here to go home," Tala stated before walking out the door with Angel on his back, falling asleep. Kai got up and followed him to lock the door after him.

"Dad I want mom to come home soon," Angel said.

"She will soon and when she does we'll spend the day in playing games and watching DVD's," Kai replied.

Angel smiled and fell asleep. Kai smiled before looking at Tala seriously.

"Did Hilary speak to you about Angel?"

"Yeah."

"Keep an eye on her. Film her if you have to."

"Will do. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

"Afternoon."

"Haven't you got work tomorrow?"

"No. Told them I'll be off until me and Hilary resolve something with Angel's school."

"In other words you're not going back till you've got a new secretary who doesn't stop Hilary's calls coming through to you."

"Yep."

"That could take a while."

"Yep which means I can spend some time with Hilary. You better get going."

"See ya."

Kai opened the door and once Tala was through, he closed and locked the door. He walked into the bedroom to find Hilary laying on the bed an arm blocking light from her eyes. Kai sat down and she moved her arm up a little so she could see him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just over thinking."

"About what?"

"Well what happened at the school and what happened in here with Angel, they can't be just random things. They're linked somehow but anything I think of is impossible. There's no way Terry and Dad would have experimented on Angel. Or on Madison to create Angel. It doesn't make sense."

"Who's Angel's real father?" Kai asked.

"No idea. I didn't ask."

"We'll figure it out eventually."

"What if it's too late by then?"

"It won't be. Now will you stop worrying and try to relax."

"OK. What time are you expected at work tomorrow?"

"I'm not. I'm taking some time off and you need to take a break from this abbey."

"True. But it's quiet here."

"I know but you need to let the scientist's have a break. They need to look at their task with fresh eyes or they'll never make any progress."

"What have you got planned?"

"Well one we have to sort something out with the school. Two you need to start going back to the mansion. Three we need to spend some time with Angel to keep an eye on her, to see if this is more frequent than we think. And fourth we've got a business party to attend and you have to wear a dress."

"There's a fifth one isn't there? You just don't want to say it,"

"Ray and Max want to hear from you."

"No."

"Hilary, they're not the ones who did something wrong. From the email I got from today, they're thinking of going back to their old teams."

"Really? I thought they wanted the team to stick together."

"Not anymore. As they put it 'Tyson is another evil dude to add to the list.'"

"Max obviously wrote that bit."

"All they want is an email from you."

"I think I have a better idea. I'll call them. Since I've got some time off now I'll see if they want to come over here."

"Not right now," Kai said grabbing her cell phone out of her hand before she could dial, "They'll be asleep. Call them in the morning."

"You'll have to remind me then," Hilary stated.

Kai leant over her to put her cell phone on the bedside table, only for Hilary to pull him down. He looked at her and smirked seeing her playful smile. He kissed her gently before kissing down her neck.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret following me here?"

Kai stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. She'd obviously had had to much time to think whilst she'd been here on her own. He sat up properly and pulled Hilary up gently.

"What started you thinking that?" Kai asked.

"When you started telling Angel all the Bladebreaker stories about a month ago. You may not have noticed but everytime you tell those stories you get this sad look in your eyes. It just made me think that letting you follow me here wasn't a great idea," Hilary replied.

"Hilary I don't regret coming here with you. If I hadn't come here with you I wouldn't have seen you for 3 years, we wouldn't be engaged, we wouldn't have Angel, I'd of gone insane living with Tyson, and the team would have split eventually because we'd all have resent against each other because you left."

"What would you have done if I'd left before you could find dad's hotel room?"

"I'd of still followed you Hilary. All around the world if I had to. So promise you won't ever think again that I've regretted coming here because I've enjoyed being here with you and the only thing I'd change about it is I never hurt you like I did."

"Promise," Hilary said and kissing him gently before he could say anything else. He gave in quickly, letting Hilary push him back to lay on the bed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hilary woke to Kai's cell phone ringing. She felt Kai's bare chest against her back as he reached over to grab the phone. She rolled over resting her head on his chest as he answered the phone.

~* Phone Convo *~

Kai: What?

???: Sorry to disturb you sir.

Kai: Hurry up Vladamir.

???: The secretary you fired yesterday is trying to sue you and Miss Hilary. You for disrespect and unequal treatment, Miss Hilary for harassment at work and causing her to be fired.

Kai: How much is she after?

???: She's not after money. She wants custody of Angel.

Kai: Find any incriminating evidence you can against her. All her phone calls were recorded to the external hard-drive in my office like all the others, use those if you have to and get any information you can like past drug abuse, lifestyle at the moment, what she's like with kids, everything. And you had better do it fast because if I have to come in on my day off, everyone's pay is deducted for this month.

???: Yes sir

~* End of Phone Convo *~

Kai threw the phone onto the floor somewhere and put a hand through his hair.

"What was that about?" Hilary asked.

"The secretary I fired yesterday is sueing us to get custody of Angel."

"Ha. That's a joke. Remember when Angel went to see you at work with Tala. She treated Angel like she was a disease."

"Either way. I'm not going to be backed into a corner and they woke me up."

"You weren't the only one they woke up."

"Oh sorry."

"What's the time?"

"About 9.30. Don't forget you've got to call Ray and Max today."

"Shouldn't we get dressed incase Angel turns up?"

"Nah. Tala's looking after her till this afternoon."

Hilary sat up and stretched before grabbing her phone and the shirt Kai had been wearing the night before. She put the shirt on and walked out into the office, grabbing a hidden ashtray and cigarettes from her desk. She walked back in and sat down on the bed, lighting a cigarette. Kai sat up and she held out a cigarette for him. He took it and put an arm round Hilary as she dialled Ray's number and put him on loudspeaker.

~* Phone Convo *~

Ray: Hello?

Hilary: Hey Ray it's Hilary.

Ray: Wow. Long time no speak. Kai told you about our email then?

Hilary: Yeah that's why I'm calling. He told me you and Max are thinking of going back to your old teams.

Ray: We're not too sure yet.

Hilary: Well me and Kai have got some time off. Why don't you come stay with us?

Ray: Sure?

Hilary: Of course but you'll have to stay in the abbey.

Ray: Not a problem. We'll see if we can get plane tickets for tomorrow night then.

Hilary: Tell Max I said Hi.

Ray: Will do. Bye Hils.

"That was quick," Kai said as he played with her hair.

"It'll cost him more than it does us to stay on the line," Hilary stated as she played with the hairband on her wrist, "and why do u always play with my hair."

"Because you always have it tied up."

"You're like a little kid."

"Would you have said that last night?"

"No."

"Then i'm not like a kid most of the time am I?"

"Ok. I get it."

Kai smiled smugly and kissed her cheek gently. She smiled. They finished their fags and Kai pulled Hilary to lay down on the bed.

"What do you want to do with the rest of our morning?" Kai asked.

"Gym, Beyblade, Sex or Shopping."

"Speaking of which I have to do some training," Kai said, going to get up. He was pulled back onto the bed though.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"To go train?" Kai asked, wondering if he was in trouble.

"That's fine. I'll just have a shower alone," Hilary replied going to get up.

Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her down pinning her underneath him.

"When do I let you shower alone?" Kai asked.

"When you have to leave early for work or Tala distracts you or so Angel doesn't think she's getting a little brother before the tournament," Hilary replied.

"Ok. I get the point. I don't always shower with you," Kai stated.

"What do you plan to do about that?"

Kai looked into her eyes. She was teasing him. He smirked and kissed her gently.

"Get you up to have showers with me," Kai replied as he kissed down the side of her neck.

"And if we had got married before Star and Tala?" Hilary asked.

"Nothing would have stopped me if I had realised how much of a dick I had been and corrected it straight away," Kai said seriously, "You do realise I won't let you shower alone now don't you?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd say that," Hilary replied with a smirk.

"But what are we going to do about Angel wanting a baby brother?" Kai asked.

"Well she will eventually."

"If you don't die facing Hawk."

"I can't die. I've got something worth living for."

"But what if you do?"

Hilary felt him relax and she freed her hands and reached up to caress his check.

"I promise I'll come back," she said softly before kissing him gently.

He fell to his side beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'll hold you to that," he whispered.

"I'm sure you will. What do we do about Angel then?" She asked.

"Give her what she wants," Kai replied.

"What do you mean 'give her what she wants'?" Hilary asked.

"Don't avoid it. You know exactly what I mean," Kai replied.

"We can't start having kids because Angel wants a brother. Or are you trying to use that as an excuse to hide what you really want to say? 'Cause I can always read your mind to find out," Hilary asked.

"Thought we banned you doing that to me?" Kai asked.

"Thought I banned you from keeping secrets from me and that you had to talk to me about anything," Hilary responded.

"Good point."

"Well then?"

"IF you don't die at the tournament I'm hoping we'll actually get married not long after and stat having kids," Kai replied looking up at the ceiling.

Hilary could tell he was embarrassed by the statement. He still wasn't that comfortable with expressing things.

"What do you mean IF? I just promised you I wouldn't die because I've got something worth living for," Hilary asked.

"That's what Boris told you. What makes you think I'll believe it so easily?" Kai asked back.

Hilary pulled herself from his arms and walked over to the door of the bathroom.

"Because I meant it and what you want is what I think is worth living for," Hilary replied and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open a jar.

Kai ran a hand through his hair and got up following her into the bathroom. She was testing the water of the shower. She looked at him from the corner of her eye before looking back at the water.

"What Kai? I'm not really in the mood for sharing a shower," Hilary asked, "And don't think saying sorry will get you in my good books again."

Kai walked up behind her and spun her round. She didn't look up at him as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to get you angry at me."

"You crossed a line mentioning dad."

"I know but look at this from my point of view for a second."

"I have which is why I haven't rushed into this big battle with Hawk. You and I both know if I had rushed into it I wouldn't be standing here right now and that by taking my time I can come up with some sort a plan to still be alive when it's all over."

"You haven't even got the full form yet. Whereas Hawk has."

"Have some faith in me Kai."

"I do. I just know Hawk has some dirty trick up his arms. Even if you win he'll still try kill you another way."

Hilary looked up at him and he wiped away her tears. She looked at his eyes that were looking down, hiding the feeling he actually felt.

"You're scared aren't you?" Hilary asked.

"I couldn't imagine living if you weren't around," he replied.

She smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place? I thought you was going crazy on me," she asked gently.

"Because it'll get back to Tala and he'll be on my case calling me a suicidal emo dad," Kai replied.

Hilary couldn't help but smile at the phrase. Tala refused for anyone to be dark, depressing and miserable since he had found out Star was pregnant and he had let up on it a little but not with Kai.

"Stop worrying. I promised I'd come back and I will. Otherwise I'll have Tala draggin me back from the dead to kill me himself."

Kai smiled and pulled her into a passionate but gentle kiss. One they pulled away she buried her head in his neck.

"So about this shower?" Kai asked in her ear.

Hilary slapped him playfully.

Hilary and Kai pulled up outside the mansion, Tala and Angel had come out to greet them.

"Did Christmas come round early?" Tala asked.

"Ha ha very funny," Hilary replied sarcastically.

"I've kept her mind occupied so we shouldn't have a problem," Kai stated.

"Bad daddy," Angel said.

"Tala what have you been teaching her?" Hilary asked angrily.

"Don't blame me. I haven't done anything," Tala replied putting his hands up.

"Tala's right. The school taught me after a kid said he'd seen his mum n dad playing in the bedroom," Angel stated.

"That damn school. I should burn that place to the ground," Kai growled picking up Angel and carrying her inside.

Hilary giggled and slid her hand into his as they walked in. Tala eyes her and noticed she had brought her laptop with her.

Star walked into the entrance hall as they walked inside.

"Hilary," she exclaimed suddenly hugging her friend.

"Hey Star," Hilary replied softly.

"Come with me to the kitchen. I haven't spoken to you for a while," Star said.

"That's because you're twins are very strong minded, like 2 people I know," Hilary replied.

"Sorry if I had known my children would have this affect on you I'd of never developed a mind," Tala said.

"When did you develop one of those?" Star and Hilary asked in unison. Angel laughed and Tala sulked away, with Kai following.

Hilary followed Star into the kitchen and sat on one of the counters whilst Star continued to cook dinner.

"So how has Angel been?" Hilary asked.

"She went into a daze earlier and feel asleep but she's been fine. It's mainly when she's tired that it happens. I've been busy looking after the Corey and Yasmin. So Tala's kept her busy for most of the time," Star replied, "Have the scientist's found anything yet?"

"Not yet but we've given them a week off so they can look at it with fresh eyes," Hilary replied.

Suddenly Hilary's phone started ringing.

"Hilary speaking…Marilyn I thought I told you to take the week off work…Go home Marilyn and rest…you did?....how is that possible?...Madison wouldn't consent to that…who?...are you serious?....Not for 3 hours can't you wait…thanks Marilyn."

"What was that about?" Star asked.

"Do you think you could come with me back to the abbey in 3 hours?" Hilary asked.

"Sure we can use that time to talk. Is it about Angel?" Star asked.

"Yeah but don't say a word yet," Hilary replied.

"Ok. Tala told me you had a email from your dad sent yesterday," Star said trying to coax Hilary to talk about it.

"Yeah. I haven't looked at it yet. I was planning to tonight," Hilary responded.

"Well we could look at it at the abbey and tell the boys we went for a really long walk," Star suggested.

"Could do. You okay leaving Corey and Yasmin here?"

"Yeah it'll be fine. Kai and Tala can look after them. They tend to take over from me when I don't need them to,"

"Is that why Kai has bruises round his arms?"

"Yeah I would of got him somewhere else but that would spoil your fun."

"That normally wouldn't stop you."

"No but a moody Kai who's not getting sex is hard to handle."

"It's not my fault. He's addicted to sex like a drug addict to heroin."

Star couldn't help but laugh. She had obviously had a bad start to the day.

"What did Kai do this time?" Star asked.

Hilary stopped talking and looked at Star.

"I can tell when you two have a bad start to a day 'cause you try to make up for it by being over cheerful."

"He's convinced I'm going to die at the tournament and brought dad into it," Hilary replied seriously.

"Have you sorted it all out?"

"Yeah. Argument only started because we were talking about what to do about Angel when it comes to us spending time together and thinking we're making a little brother for her."

"Either way. I've gotta start planning my wedding soon. Kai wants it set after the tournament before we go to the tournament so I can keep my promise of staying alive."

"He's not the only one who's scared y'know," Star said.

"I know."

"Tala's worried sick. He's probably ranting and raving to Kai," Star informed.

Hilary looked at her confused.

"I thought you were worried," Hilary said.

"I am bout after the tournament. If Hawk lives he'll hunt you down and kill you or just shoot you after the match. But I know you won't give up. You're stubborn," Star stated.

Hilary smiled and shook her head. The door swung open and Kai walked in.

"Stop talking about me," he said as he leant against the worktop next to Hilary.

Hilary smiled and flicked the switch on the kettle. Kai hadn't left her alone most of the day after what happened that morning. He was trying to make it up to her. He'd already taken her shopping for at least 2 hours, or rather he'd sent her shopping. She'd been surprised when she got back to abbey to find Kai had set up a stereo and had flower petals spread across the floor.

"Me and Star are going for a walk later," Hilary informed him.

"Take a gun or something to protect yourself," Kai ordered.

"Hilary is not carrying a gun," Star fumed.

"That's why I have knives hidden in my boots," Hilary whispered to Kai.

Kai smiled. Star was very protective over Hilary. She wouldn't let Hilary get too drunk, wouldn't let her carry guns and wouldn't let her do anything dangerous. Star had always been like a mother to Hilary.

"So what made you two decide to go for a walk all of a sudden?" Kai asked.

"Girly chat," Hilary replied.

"Well if Star's stealing you away later. I'm having you to myself now," Kai stated picking up Hilary off the top and walking out the room with her. Kai carried her upstairs to the bedroom and put her on the bed as Angel ran in to join them.

"Can we watch a film together? Angel cooked me a different dinner earlier because it's nearly bedtime," Angel asked.

"Sure," Hilary replied.

Angel was fast asleep on Hilary's lap in the lounge. They'd all eaten dinner and they were all talking. Kai and Tala had checked on the twins several times whilst Hilary and Star talked about work. Star had started doing an accountant course since she had some time to. Hilary was more than happy to let her take over the finance's at the abbey. It was the only job she hated doing.

Hilary looked at the clock and signalled to Star to start getting ready.

"Me and Star are going for a walk," Hilary said, carefully moving Angel onto Kai's lap and getting up.

"Can we stop by the abbey? I haven't been there in a while," Star asked.

"Sure I can check my emails then," Hilary replied.

"Don't take too long," Kai said. Hilary turned round and bent down to kiss him gently before standing up straight again and leaving hand in hand with Star.

"Something's up with the girls," Tala said.

"You noticed?" Kai asked.

"Hilary's hiding something," Tala replied.

"If one of those scientist's ended up staying and called her. I'm gonna kill them," Kai said.

"You're really quite funny about Hilary's time off aren't you?" Tala asked curiously.

"She'd never take a day off," Kai replied.

"Just like her husband to be," Tala stated.

"Either way we'll find out soon enough," Kai said.

Hilary and Star walked in through the main entrance and found Marilyn waiting just inside. Marilyn was petite for a 20year old. She had white hair with a black fringe and highlights and she took to wearing glasses all the time.

"I can't be long. What did you find?" Hilary asked as Marilyn led them to the lab.

"The anomaly is a mix of DNA. The structure of it shows that it's a lab created anomaly."

"How is that possible?"

"By cloning someone or trying to clone someone."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"The anomaly is also in your blood. Because you were born with it for the purpose of becoming one with your bitbeast it's fine. It should have a different affect on Angel, because her anomaly was lab created."

"How different?" Star asked.

"It'll make her black out. She won't remember what happens but she'll turn into an assassin. And she'll also be able to see ghosts."

"Did you find any information about this in the database?"

"No. I think Terry and Madison destroyed any evidence of it."

"Why do you think that?"

"I looked at the other samples on Angel's DNA. It been produced."

"What do you mean 'produced'?"

"In other words she was created not conceived. And the DNA is a mix of your DNA and Kai's."

"But Madison wouldn't consent to this."

"Unless she'd miscarried and had Boris and Terry create a child."

"Huh?" Star asked.

"Some woman when they miscarry over-react. Terry told me about Madison going into a psych ward after losing her and her husband's first child. Once she came out her and her husband tried again and she fell pregnant or so the story goes."

"Madison wasn't able to conceive properly. That's why she miscarried. Her womb was too weak to handle carrying a child and attacked the foetus as it develops."

"How was you able to identify this and the others weren't?" Hilary asked.

"I worked on the project that dealt with mixing your DNA with Kai's," Marilyn replied.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"My only friend swore me to secrecy that you wouldn't find out her daughter was an experiment."

"Technically she's Hilary's daughter."

"Angel knew all along."

"What?" Marilyn and Star asked in unison.

"Angel knew. That's why she asked to call me and Kai mum and dad and why she wanted to change her last name to Hiwatari. No kid would do that given the choice," Hilary replied, "Why are you telling me now if you were sworn to secrecy?"

"I only swore till the day I would receive an automatic email that would sent saying I could tell you."

"Right. Well what ever you were part of Angel is not an experiment. And whatever that anomaly is doing it's causing her to go into dazes left right and centre and she attacked a bunch of kids who were picking on her."

"That isn't suppose to happen."

"Well then what's causing it?" Hilary asked angrily, objects around her starting to float.

"Maybe the fact she's been keeping a secret for so long against her will has something to do with it."

"What if it was a breakdown in the DNA that was being caused on purpose because she doesn't want to keep it a secret?"

"That could be possible. Maybe if she connects to Hilary on a mother-daughter level these dazes will stop and the blackout won't happen unless Hilary or herself are in trouble."

"How the hell am I going to tell Kai that we have a engineered child?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary why don't you check the email from your dad?" Star asked.

"I'll do it at home. We better go. Thank you Marilyn."

"Anytime. If you need a babysitter so you and Kai can spend time alone let me know. Last time I saw her I promised her a day of science."

Hilary nodded and left with Star following close behind. Star put a hand on her back, comforting her.

"It isn't all bad Hilary."

"You try explaining to Kai me and him already have a child. Which would of made me 10 I think when she was born."

"True."

Suddenly Hilary stopped. Star looked at her worryingly until Hilary's head snapped in the direction of the mansion.

"We need to run," Hilary said.

Hilary started to run, Star stayed close behind her. She was always a naturally fast runner, whilst Hilary had worked hard to match up.

They arrived at the mansion as Tala out with maids following carrying Corey and Yasmin. The mansion was ablaze. Suddenly Kai came out coughing. Hilary ran over to him.

"Where's Angel?"

"I can't find her. She's in a daze somewhere in the mansion," Kai replied.

Before Kai could react Hilary had run inside. Tala was busy tending to his children. Star joined Kai.

"You wouldn't of been able to stop her after what she found out," Star said.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"One scientist doesn't know when you take orders."

"They found out what the anomaly was?"

"Let Hilary explain."

"That's if she makes it back out."

"She will."

Kai watched as Star joined Tala. He kept his eyes on the house. Everyone joined him seeing Angel at the edge of the roof.

"Oh my god," Star exclaimed. Tala put an arm round her to comfort her. Suddenly Hilary ran up behind Angel. The roof caved underneath the two as Hilary picked up Angel.

"Hilary," Kai exclaimed.

They couldn't see the two anymore. Kai was about to rush in when they saw something fly out of the flames after an explosion. Kai's jaw dropped as the figure landed. Hilary had wings with ruby mixed in, her hair was pure white and her eyes glowed ruby as the markings had formed swirling patterns. Hilary's outfit has turned white and ruby instead of the black and grey it had been before. Hilary was holding Angel who's hair had now turned two toned like Kai's.

"Hilary you did it," Star said excitedly walking over.

"Yeah I guess," she replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Tala asked.

"A very horrible future."

"Our future?"

"No our great grandchildren."

Star laughed and checked on Angel.

"Looks like our Angel had a disguise."

"Yeah. Can you hold onto her quickly?"

Star took Angel and Hilary turned back to normal, her wings disappeared and her markings returned to normal along with her hair outfit and eyes.

She walked over to Kai and waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked. She smiled and kissed him gently and pulled away before he could react.

"You awake now?" she asked.

He smiled and pulled her into his embrace. Holding onto her as if she would disappear if her let go.

* * *

Not too sure if this chapter is all that great. I wrote it ages ago but the Angel discovery will be explained in the next chapter I promise.

Feel free to review and hope you enjoyed it.

I am open to any suggestions you may have about improving my writing so you're more than welcome to nag at me or be angry lol

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.


End file.
